


【德哈】万有引力

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 麻瓜au 年上 15岁年龄差 接触障碍德x皮肤饥渴哈
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	【德哈】万有引力

****\- 楔子 -** **

“哈利，你今天不用训练的话，放学一起去玩滑板啊。”罗恩从桌子底下拿出滑板过来搂哈利的肩膀。

“不了，我不能回去太晚，马尔福先生会担心的。”哈利背起书包往外走，他看见司机已经把车停在校门口了。

“嘁，真没劲，你那个马尔福先生的家教也太严格了吧，你都上中学了，不是小朋友了，哈利，你们家怎么能还有宵禁这种东西。”罗恩嚷嚷着。

哈利笑了笑没有说话，快步走出校园。他只想快点回去庄园，再快一点，恨不得下一秒就回到德拉科身边抱抱他。

“回来了？”德拉科听见书房门被推开，没有抬头，只是批完手里的文件放下左手留出身侧的空间。

哈利放下书包走到男人身边，坐在他腿上抱住他的脖子蹭了蹭。

哈利·波特，14岁的高中生，不抽烟不喝酒不纹身不谈恋爱，唯一的嗜好就是抱他的马尔福先生，这可真不像是一个高中生的爱好，显然，他的马尔福先生也发现了这一点。

“高中生，你现在应该是跟你的朋友们出去打球玩滑板的时间，作业有那么多吗？一放学就往家跑，浪费大好青春，去谈个恋爱比什么都强，我想学校有的是小姑娘想要给你一个拥抱。”被小孩抱着不好写字，德拉科索性取下金丝框眼镜，往后靠进座位，“我已经不需要治疗了，小医生。”

哈利抿着嘴，长大了真不好，他的心思就快要藏不住了，到底要怎么样才能让马尔福先生明白他的心意呢？他想抱着他，不是为了治病，就只是想要抱他而已。

治病。我知道你一定捉住了这两个关键字。是的，别看现在德拉科从善如流让少年这样抱着，最开始可不是这样的哩。

故事，要让我们从几年前开始说，那时候的他们，相处还称不上融洽。

****Part One.** **

9岁的哈利·波特还住在孤儿院，他的记忆中没有父母，只有一张绣着名字的襁褓，据说他就是院长在孤儿院门口捡到的。

这一天，孤儿院来了两个人，一个金色长发的青年，梳了个马尾在脑后，脸上带着疏离的表情站在院长办公室的门口，另一个男人始终站着距离他两米左右，毕恭毕敬地跟他说话。

不知道是来捐赠福利院还是资助谁的。哈利趴在窗户上往外看，这个男人真好看，穿扮也有十分讲究，一看就是大户人家很有钱，大概是为了社会名声来做慈善的吧，不知道是谁有这个荣幸被他资助呢？大概能够得到一大笔钱，以后的生活会有很大的改变吧。

如果是我就好了。哈利叹了口气，在窗台底下蹲下来不再看楼下的情况，他就这么趴在窗户边上一次又一次的满心期待最后希望落空。不知道为什么，每一次不管是资助人还是领养人，从来都没有把目光投向他的身上，难道自己就那么不招人喜欢吗？

哈利委屈地抱着膝盖，脑袋埋在手臂里。

“哈利·波特？”

哈利抬起头，是刚才跟金发男人说话的人。

“我是。”哈利慌张地站起身来，男人忽然走上前一步，伸手撩开他额前的刘海，哈利想往后躲，可是身子以及贴在墙壁上了无处可躲。

“从小就有这个疤吗？”

“是的，在门口捡到的时候就有这个疤了。”是跟在男人身后的院长回答的。

哈利不想让人看见额前的伤疤，就好像自己是个残次品一样，但是男人的手指在伤疤上蹭了一下，似乎在检查真实性。这下哈利没再往后躲，反倒是微不可查地向前迎上去。

男人的手指移开，哈利心里为此遗憾了一下，但是他很好的把自己的失落隐藏起来。

“嗯，马尔福先生确定要领养这个孩子。”男人转头看向院长点点头，又转过头朝哈利露出一个微笑，“哈利，我是马尔福庄园的管家，以后也是由我来负责你的生活起居。”

哈利眼睛一亮，小心翼翼伸出手抓住男人的手指，男人没有甩开他，礼貌性问了一句哈利有没有什么特殊的行李要拿：“如果只是衣物和生活用品的话，庄园里已经准备好了全新的。”

“那个，我的小被子......”哈利小声说，手指不安地搓着衣角。

“噢，我想起来了，这孩子，捡到他的时候那块绣着他名字的襁褓，这些年他一直要抱着那块小被子才能睡觉。我这就让老师取来。”

管家点了点头：“好的。”

哈利牵着管家的手走到楼下，金发的男人已经没有在那儿了，管家和院长核对了一遍文件和手续，一切都准备妥当了，老师也将哈利的小被子取来了。

哈利抱住自己的小被子长出一口气。

“好了，哈利，我带你去见马尔福先生。”

哈利惴惴不安地跟着管家走到车门旁边，管家敲了敲后座的车窗：“少爷，波特先生带来了，手续一切都办妥了。”

车窗没有降下来，哈利只听见一声：“好的，那就上车回家。”

管家安排哈利坐在前座，帮他扣好安全带，哈利注意到后排座位和前排之间被隔上了，只有中间开了一个小窗口，哈利小心翼翼看了一眼后视镜，只看见刚才长发的男人坐在后排靠窗的座位上，正低着头不知道在看什么。

真奇怪。哈利盯着镜子看了好一会儿，在孤儿院这些年他见过不少领养人，从来没有一个是像这位先生一样，他看起来也就才二十岁出头的模样，为什么要领养一个自己这么大的孩子呢？

“格林格拉斯家的小妹妹对你可是很感兴趣，德拉科，你真的不去见她一面吗？我看你俩简直就是天作之合，绝配，说不定你就能对她一见钟情......”

“闭嘴潘西，跟我解除婚约你大可不必感到愧疚，更不需要三番五次给我介绍相亲对象。”德拉科烦躁地打断潘西的话。

“我知道你的情况，但是医生也说了，你要重新建立信任关系，不建议你总是一个人。”

“我爸妈都不担心，你担心个什么劲，再说了，谁说我是一个人。”德拉科站在二楼的露台上往下看，前几天领养回来的小孩正蹲在花园，拿着小鱼干试图跟躲在灌木底下的野猫搞好关系，“我领养了一个孩子。”

“你？一个孩子？马尔福你领养了一个孩子？我该担心担心那孩子吗？”

“你还是担心担心自己跟扎比尼什么时候生个孩子吧。”说完，德拉科没给对方回应的机会，挂断了电话。

小孩贿赂野猫失败，小猫挠了他一爪子，然后叼着小鱼干逃跑了。小家伙抱着受伤的胳膊委屈巴巴地蹲在草地上。

“喂，去水龙头那冲一下，让多比叫医生来给你打个狂犬疫苗。”德拉科站在露台上朝下喊了一声，这孩子怕不是个傻的，被挠了还不声不响的。

“好......好的，先生。”哈利转过头去看站在露台上的男人，男人冲他摆了摆手转身进屋去了。

哈利把手伸在水龙头底下，清水划过皮肤缓解了些许疼痛。

马尔福先生真奇怪。

哈利住进庄园已经一个星期了，但是一个星期和马尔福先生见面的次数屈指可数，先生甚至不跟他一起用餐，都由管家送到房间。但是每天下午这个时候马尔福先生都会站在二楼的露台上，有时候在打电话，有时候只是端个茶杯站在那儿，像是在欣赏花园的花一样。

“多比，马尔福先生不喜欢我吗？”哈利坐在多比腿上，家庭医生已经拿来疫苗，正在给他的伤口处消毒。

“少爷要是不喜欢你的话就不会领养你回来了。”多比拍了拍小孩的脑袋，“倒是你，虽然少爷不知道，你受伤的次数可真是够多了，这都第几次了，该不会是想要用这种方法引起少爷的注意吧。”

“才不是。”哈利吐了吐舌头。

多比说对了一半，哈利的伤，确实好几次都是他故意弄的，不过倒是没有额外想引起马尔福先生的注意，只是第一次受伤以后哈利就发现，多比给他处理伤口的时候，格外放任自己靠在他怀里。

这是哈利的小秘密，事实上，他是一个皮肤饥渴症患者，总是想要得到很多的牵手和拥抱。

“伤口小心别感染，三天后我来给他注射第二针。”

“好了，去玩吧，记得别再逗野猫了，喜欢的话告诉少爷，也许可以给你买一只。”

“不用了，我就只是......看见它在那里很可怜，想给它吃点东西。”哈利缩了缩脖子，朝楼上看了一眼，“先生为什么都不出门啊？他在房间里都待了一周了......”

“少爷不喜欢跟人群打交道，这段时间公司的事务不是特别多，只用在家里批批文件就可以，噢，对了，明天我要代少爷去一趟公司，如果饭点前没回来你记得去敲门提醒少爷吃饭。”

哈利站在书房门口，踌躇了一会儿，鼓起勇气敲了敲门板:“先......先生，到饭点了，管家先生还没回来，您要出来吃饭吗？”

房门打开，男人出现在门口，哈利第一眼注意到的却是男人握在门把上的手。

他的手真好看，手指修长，骨节分明，皮肤白皙，握上去一定很舒服。

哈利伸手想去牵那只垂在身侧的手，没想到刚刚碰到指尖就被大力甩开了。

“别碰我！”

哈利摔坐在地上，惊慌地看着面前同样惊恐的马尔福先生。

“对......对不起！”哈利坐在地上连忙道歉，先生看起来面色苍白，呼吸急促，他就这么讨厌我吗？哈利忽然觉得委屈。

“多比没有告诉过你吗？别碰我。”德拉科缓了一下，觉得自己的反应太过激烈了，看了一眼坐在地上的小孩，吓得都快要哭出来了。

“对不起，先生......不要讨厌我好不好，我不想回孤儿院，我会听话的。”哈利战战兢兢地哀求着，他不想回孤儿院，那儿的生活糟透了。

德拉科扶住额头:“你起来，别哭了，我只是不喜欢别人碰我而已，行了，搞得好像我欺负你一样，下去餐厅吃饭吧。”

到了夜里八点多，多比才回到庄园，哈利想找跟他说话，可是他却直接走进了书房，哈利蹲在门边想着等他出来。

房门没有关严，里面的谈话断断续续传出来，听起来都是一些无关紧要的交代，最后哈利听见马尔福问:“波特是不是没有怎么上过小学？”

哈利听见里面说到了自己，扒在门边悄悄往里面看。

“不算是吧，福利院有独立的学校，福利院的小孩都是在那儿念书，不过他从来没有离开过那里，没有上过外面的学校，是要给哈利安排学校了吗？”

“那倒不必，给他找一个家教老师吧，还有礼仪课也要安排，他现在这个样子显得太没有教养了。”

哈利看见坐在书桌前的人目光忽然转向自己的方向，吓得往后一坐。

“比方说偷听别人的对话就不是什么有教养的行为。行了，你带他回房间吧。”

多比从书房退出来，牵起坐在地上的哈利，面对温柔的管家先生，哈利的委屈又涌上心头。

“马尔福先生果然很讨厌我吧。”小家伙吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，“晚上我去叫他吃饭，才刚刚碰到他的手，他就把我推开了，好像是碰到了什么不干净的东西一样。”

多比抱起哈利，揉了揉他的脑袋:“不是这样的，哈利，这要怪我没有告诉过你，这是少爷的秘密，少爷他啊......有很严重的接触恐惧。”

牵手，拥抱，贴面的亲吻，是人们见面时常见的礼节，但是德拉科讨厌这个，他讨厌人与人之间的肢体接触，肌肤相贴的触感，感受到另一个人的体温，都让他觉得恶心。德拉科讨厌别人的触碰，更不会去主动触摸他人，他患有严重的接触恐惧。

这其实不算是个秘密，所有认识马尔福的人都知道这件事，马尔福家的大少爷无法接受任何人的触碰，所以导致了和帕金森家联姻的破灭。

最后一句话系谣言，其实是潘西遇到布雷司之后魂都被勾走了，德拉科也乐得轻松，只不过真实情况听起来太伤自尊，还不如随便找个借口敷衍过去。

结果潘西却对这事儿上了心，跟布雷司结婚以后三天两头试图给德拉科安排相亲对象。德拉科终于被她惹烦了，决定带着哈利去跟潘西和格林格拉斯见一面，劝她们打消念头。

“如你所见，我领养了这个孩子。”

“德拉科你疯了？”潘西看着眼前半大的孩子，“多大了？五岁？六岁？你当养小猫小狗呢？喂饱了就行？”

“我九岁了。”哈利涨红了脸，想要找个什么地方躲起来，最好是谁怀里，可是多比没有跟来，德拉科坐着离他远远的，根本不可能让他抱。

“他真可爱。”阿斯托利亚看着坐在自己对面不安的小孩，“德拉科我能抱抱他吗？”

哈利忽然松了口气，这位和马尔福先生一样发色的小姐看起来很温柔。但是他刚刚抱住对方的脖子，余光却发现马尔福先生的脸色很不好看。

“礼仪呢？真是没有教养。”明明马尔福先生没有开口，哈利却仿佛听见他这么说道。

“阿斯托利亚可喜欢小孩了，她让父亲在孤儿院资助了两个小孩。”达芙妮笑眯眯看着自己的小妹妹，状似不经意的跟潘西说。

“我说什么，天造地设的一对。”潘西点点头端起茶杯喝了一口。

“抱歉，尊敬的小姐，我想我们应该保持社交距离。”哈利小心挣扎了两下，从阿斯托利亚怀里挣脱出来，回到自己的座位上坐好。

这下倒是让德拉科惊讶了，他轻轻咳嗽一声:“行了，我是什么情况你们自己心里都清楚，让阿斯托利亚跟着我不是把人往火坑里推吗？达芙妮，亏你想得出来，她可是你亲妹妹。”

“我不在意，我喜欢你，德拉科，你知道的。”

达芙妮耸了耸肩:“看吧，拉不住。”

哈利低着头，几乎将自己缩在凳子上，手指抠着衣角，不安地扭动身体。礼仪，哈利，注意礼仪，你不能让马尔福先生丢脸。

德拉科注意到了小孩的异样，站起身:“算了，你们这群疯子，我家小孩不舒服，我带他回去了，这件事没有商量的余地，也别再提了。”

说着，德拉科用手杖敲了敲哈利的椅背:“走了。”

哈利站起来，默不作声跟在德拉科身后，回到车上乖乖坐在前座。

德拉科看了一眼安静的小孩，潘西说得没错，明明是九岁的孩子了，可是看起来小小个像是只有五六岁的样子，想必是在孤儿院过得不怎么样。

“你喜欢阿斯托利亚？”德拉科靠在后座上，不动声色地问。

哈利拼命摇头，又想起先生在后座，小声回答道:“没有。”

“嗯，那就好。”德拉科转开视线看向窗外不再说话。

哈利紧紧地抓着安全带，满脑子想得都是怎么把自己搞受伤让多比抱抱他，这次好像比较严重。

可是回到庄园，屋子里空荡荡的没有人，不安和恐惧一下就攥住了哈利的心脏。

“多......多比呢？”

“他今天有事，明天才能回来。”德拉科奇怪地看了一眼几乎快要发抖的小孩，“不舒服？要叫医生来吗？”

“不......不用了，我，我回房间了。”哈利逃跑似的回到房间，抱着小被子蜷在床上。

求求你了，赶快过去吧，不能被马尔福先生发现了。

这当然不是哈利第一次发病，一旦发起病来就会浑身发抖呼吸困难，最好的方法是能够有人一直抱着他。

但是因为这个，哈利在孤儿院遭到排挤和孤立。

“怪胎。”

“就知道装柔弱。”

“还以为自己是什么小宝贝呢。”

孤儿院就是一个弱肉强食的小社会，被迫生活在一起的孩子从小就学会了争夺稀缺资源。

稍大一点以后，哈利就学会了忍耐，在发病的时候躲在房间，默默挨过病痛的折磨。

很快就会过去的，像以前那样。哈利抱着小被子，想象着有一个温柔的女人抱着自己。这是妈妈留下来唯一的东西了，他也想有个妈妈啊，自己一定是十分让人讨厌吧，才会被遗弃在孤儿院。

“波特？”德拉科想了又想，觉得放心不下，来到哈利的房间看到的就是这样一副情景——小家伙满脸是泪浑身痉挛蜷在床上，一副喘不上气的模样。

“皮肤饥渴症。”

哈利抱着膝盖躲在床角，听见医生对马尔福先生给自己下了判决书。

德拉科皱了皱眉：“为什么孤儿院的档案上没有写这个？”

“这种病算是心理病了，福利院的医疗条件，不会查到这一步的。”

“你自己知道吧，没有告诉过别人？”德拉科望向哈利。

“他们说......如果被别人知道了，就不会有人愿意领养我了......”哈利嗫嚅着，“没关系的，先生，我不会给你添麻烦的，我可以忍过去，也不会一直发病，只是很偶尔才会这样，我在孤儿院的时候已经习惯了，都是一个人忍过来的，你不要把我送回去，我错了......”

“没有治疗方法吗？”德拉科问医生。

医生看着小孩满眼泪花，终于忍不住走上前抱住小家伙，哈利惶恐地看了一眼德拉科，见先生点了点头，终于抱住医生的脖子，将自己整个人靠进他怀里松了口气。

“也不算不治之症，只是......”医生叹了口气，“这种病啊，多半是发生在没有安全感的人身上，其实就是需要满足他们的需求，多一些拥抱。哈利从小在孤儿院长大，只要有人能够给他足够的安全感，加上适当的心理治疗，就可以了。”

德拉科明白医生的言下之意，只是他不可能满足小孩被拥抱的需求，他并不是小孩最合适的领养人选。

“以后让多比都跟着你，情况什么的你都跟他说吧。”

“但是今晚上？”医生看着趴在自己身上的小孩，他觉得自己多管闲事了，可是又没有办法放手就此不管，更重要的是，他忽然在这件事中发现了希望，治愈德拉科的希望。

医生是马尔福家的私人医生，和多比一样，都是看着德拉科长大的，德拉科也不是生来就有接触障碍，他还记得小时候的德拉科，小小的孩子总是趾高气昂又特别喜欢跟夫人撒娇，试图以此逃过吃药打针，只是后来遭遇了那样的变故才性情大变。这种病虽然和皮肤饥渴截然相反，本质却是一样的，两个极度缺乏安全感的孩子，一个渴望被拥抱，一个用拒绝保护自己。

“我会看着他的。”

哈利抬起头望向德拉科。

“你也别太勉强。”医生拍了拍哈利的背，把他放回到床上。

德拉科送医生出去了，哈利坐在床上，心里十分忐忑。马尔福先生刚才说会看着自己的，还安排了以后让多比都跟着他，这意思是不会丢掉他了对不对？

德拉科再次回到房间，看着小孩不知所措地坐在床上望着自己。

“既然领养了你，我就不会再把你送回去，不必每次都说那样的话，这不是你的错。”德拉科拿过椅子坐在哈利对面，“领养你也不是意外，你和我还有点亲戚关系，虽然不是血亲，我也是前段时间才知道的，你的教父，是我妈妈的表弟。”

“我有......教父？”

“你不仅有教父，还有爸爸妈妈，真神奇是不是，你居然不是石头里蹦出来的。”

哈利抿着嘴不吭声了。

德拉科看着小家伙自嘲了一下，跟这个小东西置什么气:“你不是被丢掉的，只是你父母都过世了，你那个不长进的教父又为了替他们报仇搭上了自己，把你放在孤儿院门口。所以严格意义上来说，你不是被遗弃的，至少他们生前都是爱你的。”

“所以......你也不会丢掉我，是不是？”哈利壮起胆子抬头望向马尔福先生。

“是的。”德拉科淡淡地许下承诺，小家伙肉眼可见的开心起来。真是个小孩，只是这样就高兴了，这样也好，如果这样能给他一点安全感也好。

“先生不是不喜欢跟人接触吗？为什么还要参加聚会？”多比正在给哈利打领结，第一次穿小西装，哈利感觉脖子被勒着很不舒服。

“因为有些事情并不是少爷能够随心所欲的，不管他有多不喜欢和人打交道，但是社会关系就是人际关系。好啦，说这些你也不懂，我们下楼吧。”多比给哈利打理好服饰，按下小孩抬起要抱抱的手臂，“今天可不能抱，衣服会起褶的，我牵你下去。”

哈利嘟了一下嘴，上次过后，多比就变成了哈利的贴身抱枕，哈利终于有了一个随时想抱就能抱的人，但是哈利觉得还是不够，大概人心总是贪得无厌，哈利警告自己不可以得意忘形。

马尔福先生已经在客厅等他了，先生穿了一身白色的燕尾服，长发束在身后，戴了一个金丝框的单片镜，细细的金色链条垂在下颚线上，凸显了他的轮廓，手上带着手套，拿着一根绿宝石的手杖，哈利简直要看看呆了，先生太好看了。

多比牵着哈利来到车旁，司机已经在等候了，哈利习惯性往前座爬。

“你坐后座。”德拉科看了他一眼。

哈利愣了一下，随即意识到司机开车，多比要一起去，一车要坐四个人。

“之前是我疏忽了，14岁以下的小孩要坐安全椅，多比，你帮他扣一下。”

哈利坐在安全椅上不住的看身旁的马尔福先生，时不时屏住呼吸，这是他第一次和先生靠得这么近。

“少爷的后座还从来没有人坐过呢，哈利你是第一个。”多比在前排打趣了一声。

“我......”哈利一时间有些慌乱，不知道怎么回应。

“不要说多余的话。坐好，别乱动，衣服皱了。”德拉科望着窗外淡淡地说。

他是第一个和先生一起坐在后座的人。哈利为自己这个“唯一”的身份而兴奋不已。

聚会的地点在一所高级酒店的空中花园，他们到的时候已经有很多人在那儿了，哈利紧张地躲在多比身后。

“哟，马尔福，扎比尼夫人说你领养了个孩子我还不信，还真是啊。”一个女人凑到哈利跟前，伸手就捏了捏哈利的脸，哈利轻轻在女人手指上蹭了蹭，女人笑了，“猫儿似的，这孩子真可爱。”

“咦？马尔福，你从哪里找来的这孩子，长得跟波特还挺像。”

另一个男人端着酒杯也走了过来，上下打量着哈利。

“我......我就是波特。”哈利抬头疑惑地看着男人。

哈利声音不大，但是离得近的几个人听见他的话纷纷转头围了上来。

“波特？真的是波特家的小孩？”

哈利有点懵，多比站在前面，显然是为了替德拉科挡住人群，哈利回身去看德拉科，注意到先生的脸色不怎么好。

“是，他是詹姆·波特的儿子。”德拉科简单回了一声。

“他居然真的活下来了？”

“离他远一点，诺特。”一支手杖突然出现在哈利面前，挡住了他和面前的男人，哈利吓了一跳。

“哟，都围在这儿干嘛呢？入口处都快堵车了。”布雷司挽着潘西从后面走上来。

大家寒暄了几句，便各自散开了，但是哈利能感觉到消息迅速传开了，因为很多人的目光都悄悄投在自己身上，这是哈利第一次这么被关注，虽然让人不安，却又让哈利感到些许满足。

“别谁碰你都凑上去。”德拉科看了一眼小孩，“跟紧点，别乱跑。”

说完又不放心似的对多比说:“牵着他。”

“是的，少爷。”

酒会不是一个让人愉快的场合，尤其对先生来说，不停有人靠过来跟先生说话，甚至还有人要跟他握手，哈利终于明白为什么先生出门要带手套了，即便是这样，先生脸色越来越差，应付起人来也显得力不从心。

“对不起，失陪一下。”

德拉科匆匆转身往外走，多比领着哈利跟了过去。

“先生怎么了？”哈利听见洗手间里传来呕吐的声音。

“刚才那位小姐碰到少爷的手腕了。”多比叹了口气，“哈利，很多人都想踩在马尔福先生身上，想要看他狼狈的模样。”

哈利不是太懂，困惑地看着多比。

洗手间响起水声，没过多久，门开了。

“扎比尼先生来过消息，说那边已经处理好了，您可以回去了。”

“嗯。”德拉科拿手绢擦了擦手，低头看着哈利，“目的也达到了，回去吧。”

回去的车上很安静，马尔福刚才喝了几杯酒，靠在后座上闭着眼休息，隔板的小窗口关上了，两边车窗的窗帘也拉着。

哈利不安地攥着安全带。糟糕，为什么这个时候......

“波特？”

德拉科被哈利急促的呼吸给吵醒了，发现小孩坐在安全座椅上满头大汗，一副忍耐的模样。认真的？这个时候？

“停车！”德拉科拉开小窗，前排的司机吓了一跳。

“少爷，这里不能随意停车......”司机为难地说。

“他犯病了。”

“快到家了，哈利，你忍耐一下。”多比侧过去，看见安全椅上的哈利死死地抓着安全带，简直快要喘不上气来了。

“没......没关系的，我没事。”哈利虚弱地说。

“麻烦。”德拉科感到烦躁，“嘭”的关上小窗口。

“我不要紧的......”哈利断断续续地说，小脸煞白，只有被咬住的下唇一点一点见红了。

一只修长好看的手指伸到哈利面前，他像是抓住了救命稻草一般，立刻就抓住了眼前的手。

细腻的触感和微凉的体温让哈利缓过神来。

“先生？”哈利赶紧松手，转头看见马尔福先生撑着额头，面色苍白靠在座位上。

“握着吧。”

先生在强忍不适。这种不舒服哈利太了解了，他后悔了，刚才怎么没能忍住就碰了先生呢？

“对不起......”哈利手足无措，他不想让先生难受。

“一会就到家了。”见哈利已经缓过来了，德拉科收回手重新戴上手套，车厢里再次陷入沉默。

“哈利！少爷？”汽车刚刚挺稳，多比立刻拉开车门。

哈利抱住多比的脖子:“先生他让我握了他的手，先生......”

“我没事，你带他回房间吧。”德拉科摇摇晃晃走上二楼回去了自己房间。

当天夜里德拉科就发起了高烧，哈利躲在门背后害怕极了。

“是因为我先生才病倒的吗？”哈利眼泪又在眼眶里开始打转。

“没事的，哈利，睡一觉起来少爷就会好起来的。”

哈利握着多比的手好久才睡下去，看着小孩的睡颜，多比忽然能够明白医生的意思，自从马尔福夫妇离开以后，德拉科这是第一次主动让人触碰他。

夜里风大，多比听着窗外的风声思忖着，看起来今夜过后确实要变天了。

伦敦的冬天很长，是一年之中最难过的时候，但是今年在马尔福庄园倒也没那么难过了。

哈利穿着厚厚的棉衣臃肿得像是个小熊，和多比在花园里打雪仗，正是下午德拉科现在露台上透气的时候，一个雪球砸在德拉科外套上。

“啊，先生对不起！”哈利捂住嘴，脸上红扑扑的。

德拉科拍了拍外套摆摆手。一转眼哈利搬进庄园一年有余了，度过前半年的各种鸡飞狗跳总算是步入了正轨。哈利长高了不少，总算看起来不再像是个营养不良的小娃娃了，性格也开朗许多，不再那么战战兢兢，和多比的关系越来越好，看起来反而是哈利更像是庄园里受宠的小少爷。

不过外面的人也在伺机而动了。德拉科眯起眼睛，雪地反射着明晃晃的日光让人眼晕。

“明年你就该上中学了。”餐桌上德拉科忽然说起来，“最近怎么样？明年入学能跟得上吧？”

“今下午家教老师还夸哈利聪明来着，说是明年入学完全没问题。”多比站在餐桌旁毕恭毕敬地回答。

“我在问波特，我想这个问题他自己能够回答。”德拉科斜了一眼多比。

“没有问题！”哈利兴奋地抢过话，他有点迫不及待想要去学校了。

“嗯，那就好。”

德拉科端起酒杯看着餐桌另一头毫不自知的小孩，要加快进度才行，这孩子根本没什么戒备心，一旦走出庄园去上学，遇到危险的概率也就成倍增长。

“你确定吗？现在动手，破绽太大了。”

“还有半年波特就要念中学了，我不能把他放在庄园一辈子。”

“喂？你是谁？如果你被人绑架了让我知道一下。”

“神经病。”德拉科翻了个白眼。

“马尔福，太阳是从北边出来了吗？你居然真的关心波特那小子？他不只是你的一步棋子吗？”

“扎比尼，你话太多了，安排好了告诉我。”

德拉科挂掉了电话。

“少爷，是打算行动了吗？”

“嗯，这段时间看好波特。”

多比退出书房，走在走廊上一口气叹了又叹。

少爷明明为了这一天忍了九年，却为了哈利一个月都不想多等。

“多比，你去哪里了，我下课出来找不到你，吓死我了。”

哈利像个小炮弹一样扑到多比面前求抱抱。

“哈利，你可心疼心疼我这把老骨头吧，我都抱不动你了。”多比拍了拍哈利的后背，这两年在庄园给孩子养健康了不少。

“你去哪里了？我找不到你。”小家伙的委屈都快化作实体了。

“少爷找我交代事情去了，他呀......他让我照顾好你，问我你最近怎么样，他可是很关心你的。”

“可是他都不问我。”

“哈利，你知道吗？这个世界上的爱有很多很多种表达方式，不管用什么方式，感情都是很真挚的。”多比牵起小孩的手往楼下走，“不管以后你听到任何流言，不管别人怎么说，你一定要相信，少爷他是很爱你的。”

哈利点点头:“我知道，先生为了缓解我的病情，强忍自己难受主动给我牵手，先生对我最好了。”

“好孩子。”多比笑眯眯地陪着哈利来到花园。

花园里春光肆意，多比看着哈利在花丛里追着蝴蝶到处跑，曾几何时，德拉科也是这样的个子，梳着个小背头满院子扑蝴蝶，兴高采烈的抓着蝴蝶跑给夫人看。

时光就是这么不经意的在光束之中流淌过去，不知道少爷每天站在露台上看着这花园又会想起些什么。

“多比，先生呢？”哈利从一楼跑到顶楼又找到地下室都没有看见德拉科的影子。

“少爷出去了，找他有事？”

“出去了？你不用陪着他吗？”

“他跟扎比尼先生一起很安全，少爷让我陪着你。”

“那正好，趁他不在，你陪我出去给他买礼物吧！下个月就是先生的生日了，去年我都不知道，我还从来没送过他东西呢。”

“今天？少爷吩咐让我在家陪你......”

“哎呀，很快，我已经查好了，我们就开车过去，半个小时就回来了。”

多比看着哈利期待的目光，迟疑了一会儿，最近没有听少爷说有什么大动作，应该也不是太危险，开车去买了东西就回来应该也没什么问题。

“这样可行，下个星期这个时候就可以将他们一网打净。”布雷司敲了敲手机屏幕，看了一眼上面的时钟，“九年了，这件事终于能结束了，你感觉怎么样？”

德拉科站在窗户前转着手里的手杖:“没到最后一刻就不算结束。”

“真是搞不明白你，到底是为了报自己的仇还是替那个小鬼扫清障碍，他还什么都不知道吧。”

“他什么都不需要知道，这是我欠他的。”

手机忽然响起来，德拉科看了一眼接起电话:“我马上......”

“马尔福先生！”电话那头传来撕心裂肺的哭喊。

“马尔福，好久不见，想我了吗。”

德拉科身体一颤。

“你一定是很想念我，才迫不及待的想要找到我是不是。”

“里德尔。”

布雷司手里夹着的笔“啪嗒”掉在地上，他一推椅子站起来。

“你可真是给我找到一个宝贝，没想到波特家的小朋友长得这样可爱，比你那时候可爱多了，噢，我忘了，他比你那会儿小。”

“你放了他。”德拉科紧紧地攥着手杖几乎要捏碎手杖上的宝石，“有什么你大可以冲我来。”

“噢，亲爱的小龙，你以为这是我们两个的私事？你太高看自己了，这从来就是我和波特家的恩怨。”

“我什么都可以答应你，你放了他。”

布雷司看着靠站在窗边的男人，明明自己的身体都已经抖得不像话了，还敢放这样的狠话。

“有趣。”听筒那边传来一声阴恻的笑声，“宝贝，那边的人是谁？”

“马尔福先生，我害怕。”

小家伙的声音哭得乱七八糟，德拉科深吸一口气:“别怕，我马上来接你回家。”

小家伙还想说什么，可是声音完全和吚吚呜呜的哭腔黏成一团了，再也听不清许多。

然后电话挂断了。

“他们抓了波特。”德拉科捏着手机。

“你千万冷静。”布雷司紧张地站在一旁。

一条讯息传进手机，是一个地址。

“我们来不及部署！你不能就这么过去，里德尔的目标甚至根本就不是你，我们都知道他一开始就是和波特家有世仇，你不要再去做那个炮灰了！说白了你根本不欠那个小鬼的，是他家欠你的才对！”

“你知道那个时候我有多希望有人来救我吗？你不用说了，我去救他，最坏的结果我陪他一起死，遗嘱我已经立好了，你不用担心。”

德拉科不再争辩什么，越过布雷司朝外走。

“马尔福你这个疯子。”布雷司拦不住他，把自己给气笑了，摇摇头从桌上抓起手机打电话。

德拉科按照导航来到信息上的地址，刚一下车便被人从后面来了一下，根本来不及反抗，一个趔趄，被人扭住胳膊，头被套上布袋子。

手臂挨着旁边的人，德拉科清楚的感受到对方的体温，恶心，想吐。

“哎呀，我亲爱的小龙宝贝，这么讨厌姨妈，姨妈可是要伤心的呐。”

尖细的指甲划过德拉科的前胸，德拉科发出干呕的声音，身体开始颤抖。

“主人吩咐过了，不要碰他。”

“真没意思，只能期待等会儿能有更好玩的咯。”

德拉科感觉到自己大概是被塞进后备箱了，不知道开出了多久，最后被叫起来七拐八拐走到一个地方，头套被摘下来。

“看看这是谁？我们的老朋友，马尔福小少爷。”

德拉科的视线涣散了一会儿，终于恢复了清明，只是一看到最前面坐着的人德拉科就觉得自己跌入冰库，从心底往外感到刺骨的寒冷。

汤姆·里德尔撑着额头坐在最前面的座位上，一个衣裳凌乱的孩子坐在他腿上，抱着里德尔的脖子往他怀里蹭，后背的衣服垮下一大片，裸露的皮肤都烧成了淡粉色。

“小龙你可真是给我们找了个宝贝，我还以为小猫到了发情期，随便谁都可以让他变成这副模样。”

“你对他做了什么！”

“我对他做什么你不是最清楚了吗？”里德尔吹了声口哨，四周发出一阵爆笑。

德拉科浑身就像被人卸了劲道一样，跪在地上不停地发抖。

“你猜猜看，在我和你之间，这个小宝贝会选谁？”里德尔贴在哈利的耳尖上暧昧地舔了一下，换来一声喘息。

“你这个变态。”

“让我们看看你愿意为了这个小崽子做到哪一步。”

里德尔一推，坐在他身上的哈利摔到地上，小家伙被摔得一懵，茫然的看了一眼周遭，瘪了瘪嘴，抬起手发出弱弱的一声:“抱抱。”

四下里又传来刺耳的哄笑，德拉科抱着头跪在地上，停下来，快停下来。

“看来，我们小猫是自愿的，天生的浪荡子啊。”

“不是的，不是这样的！哈利，你过来。”德拉科挣扎着，手指抠着地面，冲着哈利喊。

“马尔福先生？”哈利迷茫的转过头，摇摇晃晃地站起来往德拉科的方向走了两步，又停了下来，喃喃自语，“可是先生不能被别人触碰，先生有触摸恐惧。”

边说着小孩边往后退了两步。

“不，不可以，不要去那边！”德拉科不知道从哪里涌上来一股力量，猛得站起来，往哈利的方向扑过去，用尽全身力气把小孩抱在怀里。

先前被贝拉抓住的时候德拉科前襟的纽扣已经被扯掉了，哈利也被拉扯得衣冠不整，这一下把人拥在怀里整个肌肤相亲贴在一起，哈利就像是闻到了肉腥的小狮子那样整个人都缠上去了。

“先生，我害怕，我好难受啊。”

德拉科紧紧地抱着哈利，警惕地盯着面前一副看戏姿态的里德尔。

“真叫人感到恶心，这种桥段要出现在电影里我都能炸了电影院。”里德尔作势用无名指擦了一下眼底，“马尔福少爷装得一手好病，我看你这样贴着这个小宝贝也没有丝毫不适嘛，你们说，小少爷会不会故作矜持，其实内心里可想我了，看到有小孩夺走了我的宠爱，吃着醋呢。”

德拉科只觉得胃里翻江倒海，耳边嗡鸣响成一片，脑海里像是碎掉的镜子那样一块块倒映着不堪的画面。

德拉科紧紧地抱着怀里已经昏迷不醒的小孩，强撑着身体跪坐在地上，里德尔是个疯子，德拉科永远忘不了那些叫他生不如死的画面，在找到哈利的那一天他便向自己发誓，绝对不让这孩子再经历一次这样的折磨。

哈利醒过来的时候缓了好久，终于意识到自己蜷缩在一个人怀里，惊坐起来发现这个人居然是马尔福先生。

先生抱着自己？哈利疑惑了，再一看自己和先生身上居然都穿着病服。

“醒了一个？行了，醒了就赶紧自己到那边床上躺着去，你可真会找麻烦。”

哈利惊恐地发现门口走进来俩人，他见过，是扎比尼夫妇。

“马尔福遇见你这辈子可算是栽了，也不知道他上辈子是炸了地球还是毁灭了银河系，这辈子要跟你扯上关系。”

哈利坐在病床上不知所措。

“好了好了，别生气了，等一会儿马尔福醒来知道你骂他宝贝了还得跟你置气。”布雷司安抚着妻子，转头冲哈利说，“小孩儿，你去那张床上躺着，我叫医生来给你检查一下，你们俩这都昏迷三天了，可算是醒来一个。”

哈利总算是在布雷司嘴里听到了故事的始末缘由。

商场如战场，不仅仅是说的企业输赢成败，还代表着，玩弄巨额资本的人一定会动到别人的蛋糕，稍不留心就会惹到不该惹的人，十年前的波特家族和马尔福家族就是典范。

詹姆·波特是一个典型的理想主义者，试图做一颗人间太阳照亮每一个角落，可是他不知道自己招惹到了什么人——汤姆·里德尔，他的“食死徒”集团掌控着整个伦敦几乎全部的黑色产业，拥有自己的黑暗帝国。

里德尔不是个善茬，但是比起正面对抗，他更善于玩弄人心，享受折磨别人的痛苦。于是，找不到波特家藏身所在的里德尔抓住了一直跟自己有往来的马尔福。

原因？因为波特最好的兄弟布莱克和纳西莎有亲缘关系，而马尔福家的小公子尚且只有15岁，英俊得让人挪不开目光。

“那两个英雄主义的蠢货怎么可能会不来救一个被牵连的无辜少年呢？”

于是那一年万圣节的夜晚，街道上百鬼夜行一片欢声笑语，看不见的暗处上演着生死较量。第二天，孤儿院门前捡到一个死里逃生的婴儿，警察局门口闯进一个魂不守舍的少年，他们在同一天失去了父母。

“那几天具体发生了什么已经无从晓得了，马尔福死活都不肯说，但是他那时候15岁，用了三年时间坐上他父亲董事会的位置，用了九年策划这一场复仇，本来他可以漂亮的赢下这一战，唯一的意外就是你。”

德拉科动用了身边所有的资源彻查里德尔的背景，也是个孤儿院出生，15岁在知道自己身世之后第一件事便是弑父，心狠手辣，一步一步打造了他自己的地下帝国。

“但是德拉科知道，他从来没有从那个孤儿院走出来过。”

里德尔不知道该说是聪明还是愚蠢，将自己的大本营正设在当初他待过的孤儿院旧址，在那个他曾经被欺凌的地方成为绝对的主人。

德拉科前脚刚走，布雷司后脚就打电话报了警，紧急按照计划又部署了一番，总算是赶在德拉科就快要倒下的时候赶到了现场，虽然比起原计划匆忙许多，总算是将狼狈不堪的两人给救了下来。

里德尔和他最亲信的莱斯特兰奇夫妇被捕，还有当初背叛哈利父母的小矮星也没有逃脱，一帮乌合之众抓了个七七八八，里德尔的“食死徒”集团总算是被连根拔起。

“剩下些蟑螂耗子不足为惧，只不过，你的马尔福先生大概不这么想，他又要有新的噩梦了。”

德拉科是在后半夜醒过来的，活动了活动身体，慢慢撑着坐起来，拉开床头灯忽然发现小孩趴在床头柜上睡着。

“波特，醒醒，你怎么睡在这里，那边不是有床吗？”德拉科拿过挂在床边的病例板戳了戳小孩。

“唔，啊，先生您醒了，我去叫医生。”哈利跳下椅子就要往外跑。

“回来，大呼小叫的做什么。”

哈利乖乖走回到床边坐下:“先生你都不惊讶我们在医院吗？”

“我们当然在医院，抱你这个小混蛋害我起了一身疹子。”

德拉科一直撑着，到医院看着哈利做完检查才垮掉的，他自然对发生了什么记得清清楚楚。

“我问你，记得些什么？”

哈利抿着嘴快要哭出来了。

“说话。”德拉科急了。

“我缠着多比带我去买东西，结果被抓住了，多比为了保护我......”小孩“哇”的一声哭了出来。

“后面呢？”

“后来......后来我想跑但是被抓住了，再后来发生了什么我就不记得了，我听见先生在喊我。”哈利抽抽搭搭的说。

德拉科总算松了口气，哈利不记得里德尔，多少算件好事。

“好了，别哭了。”德拉科从床头扯了几张纸递给哈利。

“可是多比他......”

“他从来不喜欢马尔福这个姓氏，他一生向往自由，我父亲用了一些手腕限制了他的人生自由，可是当初我父母离世的时候他却选择留下来。”德拉科似乎陷入了回忆。

哈利拿纸擦干眼泪，但是一想到多比，又忍不住啜泣起来。

“好在现在，他终于自由了。”德拉科的手放在被子上，收回目光，安安静静看着坐在床边的哈利。

多比一定喜欢哈利更胜过于当初的自己，最后能够为了保护他而牺牲，一定也是他自己选择的结局。

哈利站在墓碑旁边，看着一锹锹泥土掩盖黑色的棺材，那个随时可以给他拥抱的管家先生因为他的任性丢掉了生命。

哈利吸了吸鼻子。

“走吧。”德拉科双手插在口袋里，看了一眼小孩。

“先生......我可以，牵你的手吗？”哈利仰起头。

德拉科看着他的眼睛，犹疑了一会儿，伸出戴着黑色皮革手套的右手，小孩怯怯地勾住了一只手指。

不知道是不是隔着手套的原因，德拉科意外的没有感觉到反感。

哈利最后又看了一眼墓碑，这才跟着德拉科转身往汽车的方向走去。

“先生......我们可不可以......不要找新的管家先生？”哈利坐在安全椅上怯怯地问。

“为什么？你需要人陪，我也需要一个帮忙打理庄园日常事务的人。”德拉科疑惑的看了一眼小孩。

“我不想......我不想要有人替代多比。”哈利绞着手指。

“你可别因为上次的意外指望我能够抱着你。”德拉科撑着脑袋打趣地看着小家伙。

“如果是马尔福先生的话......一根手指也可以。”小孩说这话有点扭捏。

德拉科捂住脸，这是什么虎狼之词。

“行了，这件事我们以后再说，先回去吃晚饭吧。”德拉科停顿了一下，“或者你想在外面吃饭？”

“可以吗？”哈利眼睛一亮。

“当然。”

德拉科跟司机报了地名，转头看向窗外的夕阳。

是祭奠已经离去的故人，也是庆祝明天展开了全新的一天。

Part Two.

“你输了，马尔福小少爷，波特家的小子是我的了。”

德拉科惊出了一身冷汗，翻身坐起来。又是噩梦。

他摸过床头的手机，凌晨三点，翻出和布雷司的对话框。

「里德尔和莱斯特兰奇夫妇的审判要下半年才能开始审理。」

「太慢了，那时候波特早就开学了。」

「人死了，马尔福，一切都结束了。」

「确认过尸体了吗？」

「千真万确。」

里德尔死了，不会再伤害任何人了。

德拉科放下手机，走进厨房给自己倒水喝。

“先生？”

德拉科转头看见哈利挤在门边，赤脚站在地上。

“你怎么醒了？”德拉科放下水杯，“别是来厨房偷吃东西的，大晚上的吃东西还睡不睡觉了。”

“我......睡不着。”哈利揪着怀里毛绒狮子的鬃毛支支吾吾。

“害怕？”

“先生能陪陪我吗？”

德拉科叹了口气:“所以说，还是给你找个保姆比较好。”

“我不要，医生说了，要亲近的人照顾我。”哈利撅起嘴，却不敢看德拉科的眼睛。

“倒是学会威胁我了，行了，回房间去吧，我陪你。”

哈利小声欢呼了一下。

德拉科跟在他身后暗自思忖着医生说过的话。

哈利因为目睹了多比的死亡而精神大受崩溃，大脑的自我防御机制让他一点也不记得那一次病发的事情，但是好在德拉科及时赶到阻止了悲剧进一步发生，没有让哈利持续受到打击。医生不建议再找一个陌生人来照顾哈利，他没有办法信任别人，很有可能导致病情加重。

事实证明确是如此，最初的一个月哈利开始频繁发病，却又不能让任何人靠近，只有德拉科能安抚他。

而每次被小孩抱过的地方总是会留下一片红疹，只是德拉科奇怪的发现自己渐渐地不再对哈利的触碰赶到强烈的不适。

“红疹你对和人肢体接触的抵触化成了身体上的表现，但是这两次也淡下去很多了。”医生开了一罐药膏给德拉科，停了一会儿才接着说，“或许，哈利也是你治好接触障碍的一个突破口。”

德拉科看着他，示意他继续说下去。

“你和他的病其实本质一样，当哈利感受到足够的安全感就会减少对肌肤相亲这种实质需求的需要；而如果你能够有足够的信任，这种对肢体接触的抵触也会有所缓解。当然，这不是一蹴而就的，本来应该慢慢来的，但是因为现在的情况，更像是脱敏治疗了。”

我能给够这个小家伙足够的信任吗？德拉科目光暗了暗。

哈利已经钻回被窝躺好了，抱着小狮子侧身看着坐在床边的德拉科。

“先生，我一定要去学校吗？我不能就像以前那样在庄园跟家教老师上课吗？”

“你又不能一辈子住在庄园，怎么了？害怕？之前不还挺期待上学的吗？”

“学校没有先生我害怕。”哈利用手指缠着娃娃的绒毛，纠结地说，“先生不是说不会赶我走吗？为什么我不能在庄园住一辈子。”

德拉科觉得自己越来越像一个单亲父亲，在跟恋家的小儿子讲人生道理:“你会长大的，到时候你就懂了，在那之前，你想在这儿住多久都行，好了，小鬼，现在闭上眼睛，再不睡觉天都要亮了。”

哈利抿着嘴，用亮晶晶的绿眼睛盯着他。

“真是败给你了。”德拉科伸出手。

哈利立刻伸手勾住一只手指:“先生晚安。”

哈利这才乖乖闭上眼睛，德拉科关了床头的小夜灯。

黑暗让触感变得敏感，小孩细腻的皮肤像是一团小火苗在皮肤上燃烧。他现在是这样依赖自己，但是早晚有一天他要面对这个世界，用自己的眼睛去看，用自己的耳朵去听。

指尖传来刺痛，德拉科身上开始冒冷汗。

他会离开的，离开庄园找到属于自己的世界。

哈利坐在贴着墙角的座位上抱着书包把自己蜷成一团，刚才马尔福先生陪他进来报过道以后就离开了，留他一个人在学校。

感觉被丢下了一样。哈利不安地抓着书包带。

“你好，请问我可以坐在这里吗？其他地方人都有人了。”

哈利抬头，一个红头发满脸雀斑的男生，背着个略显破旧的书包站在他身边。

“当然，这里没人坐。”

“罗恩，罗恩·韦斯莱，你叫什么名字？”

哈利看了他一眼，忽然伸出一只手:“哈利，哈利·波特。”

罗恩很自然地握上哈利的手晃了一下，哈利心里暗暗松了口气。

“我知道你！当年所有人都以为你和你爸妈一起......呃......”罗恩意识到这不是一个好的话题，有些尴尬地抿了抿嘴，和哈利握在一起的手悬在空中，哈利却没有松开的意思，于是罗恩小心翼翼地问，“所以你真的被马尔福收养了？他怎么样？我爸爸以前和他爸爸顶不对付，感觉他们家的人都不怎么样。”

哈利有点生气:“马尔福先生对我很好。”

随即甩开了罗恩的手，转过身抱着书包不搭理他了。

“抱歉，只是我爸爸总说不知道马尔福收养你是不是有什么意图，对了，你居然没有加入波特家族企业的‘继承人’计划。”

什么计划？哈利疑惑地看了他一眼，但是没有说出来。

“没有，马尔福先生就只是给了我一个家而已。”

“也好，真羡慕你，能住在马尔福庄园那么好的地方。”

罗恩自顾自说开了，说他家上面有五个哥哥，下面还有一个妹妹，平时怎么被双胞胎哥哥捉弄之类的。

一大家人听起来很是热闹，现在庄园大部分时间只有他和马尔福先生两个人，相比之下显得就十分寂寞了。

“先生你知道‘继承人计划’吗？”小孩心里根本藏不住事，睡前躺在床上哈利抱着娃娃问德拉科。

“学校有人问你这个？”

哈利低着头，感觉自己问了一个不该问的问题。

“家族企业培养继承人的计划，但是我想你应该有一个正常的校园生活，今天在学校有交到朋友吗？”

“嗯，罗恩·韦斯莱，挺热情的人，就是感觉不太聪明的样子。”

德拉科被小家伙一本正经的语气逗笑了:“韦斯莱家啊，你的交友品味确实有待提升。不过他们家大概算是好人吧，跟他交朋友挺好的。”

“先生笑起来真好看。”哈利几乎被德拉科刚才的笑容迷住了。

“学校就教你嘴贫了是吧，行了，赶紧睡觉，明天正式上学第一天，你可不会想迟到。”

德拉科回到书房，拿起书桌上的继承人计划书。

家族企业的继承人都是从小培养，德拉科觉得自己大概算是幸运的，至少母亲的温柔和宠爱给他留下了美好的回忆。记忆中卢修斯对他十分苛责，各种礼仪社交算数的课程都是在庄园里完成的，德拉科感觉自己就像是一辈子被关在了这座偌大的牢笼里，甚至没有想过要逃离。

但是他却希望哈利能够自由，去看一看这个世界到底有多大，就像是他那个离经叛道的表舅一样，敢于和家族断绝关系，去做了一名重型机车的赛车手。

卢修斯经常教育他不要做西里斯那样的废物，可是德拉科偷偷看过他的赛车比赛，男人摘下头盔的瞬间，灿烂的笑容才叫扎眼。

“臭小子，你是我救出来的，别活得像你爸一样是个混蛋。”

这是那个男人对他说过的第一句话也是唯一一句话。

如果哈利能够在他和詹姆·波特的教育下成长，一定会成为一个阳光的孩子，可能就是有点捣蛋有点烦人吧。

这是他欠小孩的童年，可是他赔不起。

“先生！今天学校手工课教我们折纸鹤了，可是我没有学会，老师让我们回来折，下次上课要交作业。”

德拉科无语地看着小朋友手里举着的残次品:“你是傻宝宝吗？”

德拉科从手边拿过一张白纸，开始一步一步教小孩折纸。

“才不是我傻，罗恩也没折明白，好多人折得都不好，但是赫敏太厉害了，跟着老师一次就学会了，结果因为她指出罗恩做得不对，罗恩觉得自己没面子就嘲笑她活该没朋友，结果赫敏躲在厕所里哭了好久，是我叫罗恩去跟她道歉她才出来的。”

德拉科边折纸边听小家伙兴高采烈讲学校的故事，波特家族的英雄主义大概是根植在血液里的吧，这小东西竟然就学会替女同学出头了。

“好了。”德拉科把折好的纸鹤摆在哈利面前。

“啊！先生你折太快了我跟不上！”哈利举着个半成品急了。

“是你自己说话说入迷走神了。”德拉科撑着侧脸，看小孩急得快炸毛了。

“先生再教一次嘛！”哈利拖着鼻音开始撒娇。

太犯规了吧！德拉科卷起纸筒翘了一下小孩的脑袋:“坐好，坐好，行了，我再教一次，你看好啦。”

结果这一次，哈利成功的因为盯着先生好看的手指入迷了而再次错过了教程。

“喂，小傻子，你故意的是不是。”德拉科无奈地看着愣神的哈利。

“我才不傻，是先生的手太好看了。”哈利翁声瓮气的说。

“你给我看看你做到哪一步了？”德拉科没听清小孩的话，从小孩手里拿过折得不知道什么玩意的纸，“你可真行，第三步就错了还能接着折。”

德拉科重新拿过一张纸放在哈利面前开始一步一步教他。

“好了，接下来把这里翻上去。”

哈利没有动，德拉科有些恼了，这孩子怎么总走神呢？

“又在想什么？”

“啊？”哈利忽然脸红了，“刚才先生教我折纸的时候碰到了我好多次都没有反应。”

德拉科愣了一下，他甚至自己没有意识到碰到了哈利。

“这有什么，只是手指而已，你又不是没有牵过我的手指，一直陪你入睡的人是谁？这个小没良心的。”

“那不一样，那都是先生有心理准备而且是我请求的，可是这次是先生触碰的我。”

小东西应该进辩论队，说起道理来一套一套的。

“这就值得你高兴了？赶紧把纸鹤折完去写作业，晚上是电影之夜，电影选好了来叫我。”

德拉科把小孩支走以后盯着自己的手发了会儿呆。

哈利说得没错，最近夜里哈利总是要握着他的手才能睡觉，每次入夜前他都会做很长时间的心理准备，但是刚才他完全是无意识的触碰到了哈利的手，竟然一点不适都没有。或许是医生说的脱敏治疗起效果了？

德拉科思索片刻，按下电话的通话按钮:“克利切，你来我书房一趟。”

克利切是纳西莎从前的管家，前段时间布莱克的宅院没收国库，德拉科便将在布莱克宅院住了一辈子的克利切接来了庄园，只是负责一些简单的事务管理，一来他太年迈了，更重要的是克利切从来和贝拉亲近，德拉科并不是很信任他，自然从来不让他接近哈利。

“少爷有什么吩咐？”克利切毕恭毕敬站在书桌前。

“咳，嗯......上周你拿给我的庄园流水的单子我找不着了，你放在哪里了？”德拉科随便找了个借口。

“克利切放在文件架上了，克利切找找看，啊，就在这。”克利切从文件架的第二层拿出一张纸。

“谢谢。”德拉科伸手去接，手指划过克利切的手背，老人的皮肤补满皱纹十分粗糙。

德拉科只觉得指尖发麻，胃里开始翻绞，他捂着嘴干呕了一声。

“对不起，少爷有接触障碍，克利切不该拿那么上的。”

“不是你的错，你走吧，没事了。”德拉科朝他挥了挥手，无力地坐回靠椅上喘气。

看来并不是治疗有什么效果。德拉科缓了一会儿，揉了揉太阳穴，只是因为是哈利而已。

这个认识并没有让德拉科受到打击，横竖这些年也没有因为接触障碍而影响生活，他早就习惯了，治不治得好也无所谓，不过如果对于触碰哈利没有什么大的反应反倒是件好事。

德拉科又坐着发了会儿呆，想象着如果可以给哈利一个拥抱小孩儿会露出怎样惊喜的表情，又或者小家伙满足地往他身上蹭过来，德拉科不自觉微笑起来，或许，这个可以姑且算作是给哈利的惊喜。

每个月最后一个周五的晚上是马尔福庄园的电影之夜，这是多比离开以后德拉科跟哈利的约定。

哈利选好了一部探索宇宙的科幻片去书房叫德拉科。

来到客厅，哈利自然地坐在地毯上，面前的桌上摆着他最爱的塔可，还有各种起司和小零食。电影之夜最棒的除了马尔福先生陪他看电影以外，就是这一天哈利被允许吃一些不怎么健康的食品，电影之夜万岁！

不过哈利没想到的是，往常都坐在单人沙发上的马尔福先生居然屈起长腿跟他一起坐在地上。

坐姿懒散的哈利忽然就挺直了后背。

“挺这么直干嘛？想让我给你奖励小红花吗？”德拉科打趣了一声。

“总觉得先生坐在身边很紧张。”

“你还会怕我？我怎么一点都不信啊。”

“就是......总是担心会碰到你之类的。”哈利忽然抬起头望向马尔福先生的眼睛，“先生一定很辛苦吧？”

德拉科一时间没有跟上小孩的思路，疑惑地看着他。

“总是小心翼翼担心别人会碰到自己一定会很辛苦吧，而且......先生有时候一个人的时候总是会露出很寂寞的表情，可是没有人能够给你一个拥抱。”

德拉科忽然觉得这双绿色的眼睛有透视人心的功能，被哈利盯着一阵心悸。

“如果可以，我真想给先生一个拥抱，就像先生那次抱着我一样。”

平生第一次，德拉科为自己不能拥抱而感到遗憾，他捉住小孩撑在膝盖上的手握在掌心，满意地得到小孩惊喜又慌乱的反应，德拉科用自己都能听出来的愉悦声音对哈利说:“这么说我才感觉自己生活得是挺辛苦的，治疗初见成效，以后的治疗也都要拜托你啦，小医生。”

哈利眨巴眨巴眼睛，忽然就流下来眼泪，德拉科吓一跳，连忙转身想去扯纸巾，结果被哈利扑了个满怀:“先生，我好高兴啊，先生可以牵我了。”

看着喜极而泣的哈利，德拉科生生忍住了心底窜上来的不适感，虽然牵手是没问题了，但是整个人扑在怀里又是完全另一种体验，更别说这小子还一把鼻涕一把泪。

“哈利，你起来一下，我快不能呼吸了。”

“先生？”哈利泪眼朦胧抬起头。

德拉科落荒而逃。

德拉科又一次从噩梦中惊醒。小孩在放学路上被绑架，等他赶到的时候哈利衣冠不整的坐在地上质问他为什么不来救自己。

德拉科焦躁地走出房间，推开哈利的卧室看到床上空空如也心下一惊，才想起来小孩去了同学家玩。

想要见到他，需要见到他。德拉科拿过手机拨通电话，响了两声又后悔了，自己这是干什么？大半夜的给小朋友打电话，比起确认小朋友是安全的反倒是更像自己需要被安抚。

就在德拉科打算挂断电话的时候，听筒那边传来一声软糯的:“马尔福先生？”

德拉科愣了一下，急忙接起电话:“嗯，我在。”

德拉科看了一眼时间:“你怎么醒了？被我吵醒的吗？”

“先生......”小孩好像欲言又止，停顿了一下，“你能不能来接我回家。”

德拉科转身往外:“出什么事了？别怕，我这就来。”

“嗯。”

哈利的声音听起来很清醒，不像是被吵醒的，而且接电话速度也很快。

德拉科套上外套来不及叫司机，拿了车钥匙自己开着车就出门了。

“你在韦斯莱家吗？”

“是的，先生，我在客厅，我去门口等你。”

“我已经在路上了，你别急，等我到了你再出来。”

深夜的城市没什么行人，德拉科几乎把油门踩到底在街道上飞驰。

“哈利，我在门口了。”

德拉科站在门边，看见房门打开一条小小的缝，接着小孩欢呼了一下从门里挤出来。

“先生！”

哈利紧紧地牵住德拉科的手。

“怎么了？不舒服？”

德拉科有点紧张，小孩紧紧地捏着他的手，路灯下看起来小家伙脸红彤彤的，他担心哈利是又犯病了。

哈利摇摇头。

“还是做噩梦了？住不习惯？”德拉科拍了拍小孩的脑袋。

“我只是......想见你。”小孩脸又红了，小声嘀咕。

学年结束的时候罗恩叫哈利假期到自己家里来玩，韦斯莱夫妇也盛情邀请他来做客。

“我和你父母也是朋友，没有想到再见到你都这么大了。”韦斯莱先生感叹了一句。

“哈利，来我们家过生日吧！住几天。”韦斯莱夫人甚至抱了他一下，“看看你，这些年都是怎么过来的。”

哈利看了看自己又看了看罗恩，正好对上罗恩翻了个小小的白眼。

“我妈就是这样，她总是过度脑补你吃不饱穿不好招人虐待，不要在意。”罗恩悄悄跟哈利咬耳朵。

哈利觉得有点儿新奇，他还从来没有在外面过过生日，以前在福利院发两颗糖就算是生日了，后来就一直在马尔福庄园，他有点好奇跟别人一起过生日是什么样的。

德拉科允许他去韦斯莱家住几天，还给他配了个手机，让他有什么都联系自己。

住在韦斯莱家第一天，哈利觉得自己从来没有这么开心过。

乔治和弗雷德简直是搞笑的天才，带着哈利一起在罗恩身上做了好多恶作剧，罗恩最后反击，抓不到双胞胎哥哥只能逮着哈利挠痒，双胞胎瞬间倒戈，哈利被他们闹得躺在地上笑出了眼泪，最后竟然是被韦斯莱的小妹妹金妮解救出来的。

第二天就是哈利的生日，赫敏也来了，大家都给哈利送上了生日礼物，韦斯莱夫人端出亲手做的蛋糕，哈利过了有生以来最热闹的一个生日。

大家一直闹到很晚，睡前哈利还得到了一个韦斯莱夫人的晚安吻。哈利躺在黑暗中摸了摸自己额头，这是他第一次得到晚安吻，像是妈妈一样。

哈利忽然想起马尔福先生，他这两天都没有跟先生联系过，有点儿想他，不知道他现在在做什么？

哈利躺了一会儿睡不着，所以下床想找个安静的地方试试看打先生的电话，结果听见韦斯莱夫妇的谈话声从屋子里传来。

“......不该让马尔福领养哈利的。”

哈利心里“咯噔”一下，小心翼翼靠过去听。

“那有什么办法呢，谁能想到哈利还活着，所有人都以为他和詹姆莉莉一起没能走出来，但是不知道马尔福怎么找到他的。”

“知道那天晚上发生了什么事的人只有马尔福自己，谁知道是不是他们家跟食死徒勾结在一起的，我可是听说那个卢修斯为了寻求里德尔的庇护，也是一名食死徒。”

“这个不好乱讲。”

“可怜的哈利，一想到他跟马尔福住在一起，我就忍不住担心，你看看上次哈利被里德尔抓走，还不就是因为他带哈利去那什么酒会，让里德尔的人盯上了。”

哈利觉得浑身发冷，他很想冲进屋子大声喊，不是这样的！马尔福先生对他很好，马尔福先生是全世界最好的人，不准你们这样诋毁马尔福先生！

里面的谈话还在继续，但是好像扯开了，哈利不知道自己是怎么走回房间的，他扯过被子盖住头，整个人蜷在被窝里开始发抖。

白天发生的事情一幕一幕出现在哈利的脑海里，韦斯莱家对他很好，但是韦斯莱夫人看他的眼神总让他觉得充满怜悯，哈利跟他们始终不是一家人。他好想马尔福先生啊，虽然在庄园过生日的话只有他和先生两个人，但是那是他的家啊。

想回家，想见到马尔福先生，哈利攥着手机。当时从庄园离开的时候先生是说任何时候有事都可以打电话给他，哈利还从来没给马尔福先生打过电话，他不知道这个算不算有事。

就在这个时候，手机响了。

先生看得出来出来的十分匆忙，哈利从来没见他如此狼狈的模样，只是罩了一件外套，里面的睡衣看起来也乱七八糟。

“怎么了？不舒服？”先生听起来有些紧张。

哈利摇摇头。

“还是做噩梦了？住不习惯？”德拉科用手摸了摸哈利的脑袋，哈利往他的掌心蹭了过去。

“我只是......想见你。”小孩脸又红了，小声嘀咕。

“你可真是......”德拉科哑然失笑，牵着小朋友坐回到车上。

“可是先生怎么会打电话给我？”哈利眨眨眼睛，望向德拉科。

“我忘记你住在韦斯莱家了。”德拉科给哈利系上安全带，慢慢开着车往回走，夜风带着夏末的暖意吹着人很舒服。

“先生又做噩梦了吗？”哈利侧着身子望向德拉科，这是他第一次见先生开车，指骨分明的手指握着方向盘，哈利觉得十分安心，“先生，我不会再让你一个人在庄园了！”

德拉科哑然失笑:“你这个小鬼。”

先生笑起来真好看，哈利靠在椅背上，他希望这条路再长一点，最好能一直这么开下去，就只有他和先生两个人。

把车开进地库，德拉科将车停稳，转身看到坐在副驾驶座的小孩已经睡熟了。他看了一会儿小孩安静的睡颜，心里想着真是神奇，领回来的时候明明还是一颗小奶糖，看着就长大了，旧衣服又短了。

德拉科伸手撩开哈利额前的刘海，在他的伤疤上摩挲了一会儿。

那时候他自己尚且不能自保，但是以后，德拉科默默在心里说，我绝对不会再让你受伤。

德拉科迟疑了一下，脱下外套把哈利裹住抱起来。感受到热源靠近，哈利往德拉科怀里靠过去，抬手箍住他的脖子。

德拉科身体一僵。

“先生晚安。”哈利黏糊糊的说，鼻息吹在德拉科脖子裸露的皮肤上。

德拉科几乎是屏住呼吸把小朋友抱上楼放在小床上，这床眼看着也要小了，再长长就该躺不下了。

长慢一点吧，德拉科私心想着，在庄园里住的时间再久一点，再多陪我一段时间吧。

其实哪里是哈利离不开他，明明是自己更依赖小孩罢了。

德拉科坐在地上又看了一会儿，小家伙真是有神奇的魔力，只是睡在这就让人感到安心。德拉科拿出手机给亚瑟发了一条消息，跟他说哈利想家让他给接回来了，行李明天再去取。

新的一个学年又开学了，二年级的学生可以报名参加社团活动了，哈利放学在林荫道上接了一把传单。

“这是什么？”

德拉科皱着眉看哈利拿着一大把花花绿绿的纸坐上车。

“社团的传单，可是我一个都不想参加，看起来好麻烦的样子。”哈利捞了一把头发，天气太热了，他扯着领口对着空调的出风口。

“足球社和滑板社还不错。”德拉科从一叠传单里挑出两张纸递给哈利，把空调的风力降低了一点，放下手刹把车开出去。

之前哈利上学都是司机接送，德拉科只是在要出门办事的时候会陪哈利到学校，但是这个学期开始，德拉科有空的时候会亲自开车送他上下学。

哈利接过德拉科递给他的传单看了一眼，有点儿意外:“先生居然会喜欢这种运动。”

“只是觉得很适合你这种多动症儿童。”

“我没有多动症！”哈利扭着身子抗议，然后嘟了一下嘴，“我也不是小孩儿了。”

“是是是，小鬼。”德拉科眼睛看着前面笑了一下。

哈利往后靠进座位里，又拿出滑板社和足球社的传单看。在学校的时候罗恩跟自己说过一次，说滑板社是学校的王牌社团，如果能进滑板社一定很帅。只是社团活动都在放学以后，哈利根本不想在外逗留，一心想赶紧回家见到马尔福先生。

可是为什么先生会建议自己参加这么个社团？哈利试图从传单上找出点线索，他看见滑板社的背后印着一些社团活动和团员的照片，哈利细细看了一遍。

“最下面一排左起第三张照片，是你父亲和教父。”

哈利一愣，顺着德拉科的指示往下看，图片中心的两个少年看起来大概十五六岁的样子，扎马尾的少年一只手撑在滑板上，另一个带着运动眼镜的少年正在做一个高难度的动作。

“我......父亲？”哈利看着图片上的人丝毫没有实感，他长这么大没有见过任何一眼自己的父亲。

“嗯，听说他也正是在这所学校认识你母亲的。”

波特家把自己唯一的继承人送进普通中学已经是让各大家族企业所不解了，而15岁的小天狼星跟布莱克家族断绝关系以后是波特家族收留了他，在大家眼里这就是两个疯子，德拉科到后来还听过有人拿这两个反面教材教育自己的继承人，看到波特和布莱克了吗？你们不好好学习就会和他们一样落个不得好死的下场。

德拉科为此嗤之以鼻，布莱克家很早就放弃了小天狼星，而作为继承人培养的雷古勒斯最后还不是死在里德尔手上了。

“到了。”

哈利疑惑地看着窗外，是一幢陌生的房子。

“这里是布莱克的宅院，过两天要被拆除了。”德拉科跟小孩解释，“我母亲小时候也是在这里长大的，他们通知我来看看有没有什么要取走的东西。”

克利切已经站在门口等着了，哈利不喜欢他，牵着德拉科的手躲在他身后。

“克利切服侍了布莱克家一辈子，他们不能这么对待这座房子。”

“这也是没办法的事，谁让贝拉做出了这种事情，好了，你进去看看有什么想带走纪念的吧，我先带哈利去小天狼星的房间。”

哈利跟着德拉科转上二楼来到一个房间，推开门首先看到的却是一地狼藉。

“收缴房子以后他们大概搜查过一遍了。”德拉科环顾了一圈，墙上的海报很多都已经泛黄剥落了。

德拉科凭记忆走到一个柜子前，拉开柜门撬开隔板，虽然落了灰，但是还好，相册还在。

德拉科拿出相册递给哈利。

“十一岁那年我跟母亲一起回来过一趟，当时这个房间已经被他们做客房就让我住了。”

十一岁的德拉科第一次知道原来人生是有不同的活法的。他在小天狼星旧房间的地板下面挖出来了一沓照片，很多都是上中学以后和詹姆他们一起拍的，稚气未脱的少年勾肩搭背，相约要与世界为敌。

那都是过往十一年的人生里德拉科从来没有产生过的念头，他嫉妒小天狼星拥有这样的勇气，嫉妒得快要发疯。

但是最后，他把这些照片全部粘进了一本相册，覆盖那些端庄的全家福，把它藏进柜子最底层的隔板里，好像这样可以把那些根本不该产生的想法留在心底。

哈利抱着相册一张一张看过去，在他的生命里从来只有一个名字存在的詹姆和小天狼星好像忽然有一部分活了过来，隔着时光和相纸在冲着他招手。

“有时候我在想，如果你是在他们的抚养下长大，会是什么样子。”德拉科站在哈利身后，跟他一起看着照片。

“所以你想让我学滑板？”哈利眨巴巴眼睛。

“我只是想让你去尝试一些我没有尝试过的事情。”德拉科笑了笑，“好了，这里没有什么了，把相册拿着我们走吧。”

门外突然传来“嘭”的一声枪响，哈利吓得尖叫一声，德拉科也紧张地握住哈利的手挡在他身前。

“克利切？”德拉科贴在门边冲屋外喊，但是无人回应。

德拉科牵着哈利慢慢地往外走，挪到楼梯口网上看，德拉科发现三楼主卧的门虚掩着，但是他不敢轻举妄动。

“警察！不许动！”

两个警察举着手枪冲了进来枪口对着站在楼梯上的德拉科和哈利，哈利吓哭了，紧紧地抓住德拉科的衣摆不肯放手。

“有个孩子！是楼上传来的枪声。”德拉科举起一只手冲着两个警察喊。

一名警察走上去，推开房门查看了一番。

“看上去像是一个老人自杀了，你们为什么在这里？”

“我有许可证，我们来这里取这孩子教父的遗物。”

“需要你来辨认一下尸体。”

哈利不肯松手，不论警察怎么哄他都没有办法，德拉科没有办法，只得用手捂住哈利的眼睛。

“听话，别睁眼。”

克利切倒在血泊之中，手里拿着一把手枪，身下压着两个相框。

德拉科盯着那两个相框看了许久，一张照片是贝拉的结婚照，另一张照片是雷古勒斯的毕业照。

就像克利切自己说的，他在这个宅院里生活一辈子了，看着几个孩子降生在这个宅院，见证着他们的成长和离别，如今宅院即将面临拆除，他如何能够释怀？

德拉科并不觉得遗憾。每个人都有自己的心愿，就像多比向往自由，克利切希望能够在生活了一辈子的宅子里结束一生，这都是他们的选择。

“先生，我可以睁眼了吗？”

德拉科一直走到宅子外面才想起来，拍了拍哈利的后背让他睁开眼睛。

“先生你没事吗？”

“没事。”

德拉科抱着哈利。他身边的人一个个离开，好像这个世界决定了要让他孤独的活着，但是他还有哈利。

“先生别怕。”12岁的男孩已经长到德拉科胸口这么高了，拉着他的手坚定地看着德拉科，“先生我会一直陪着你的。”

小孩又一次看穿了他的恐惧，德拉科笑了笑，抬起手把小孩抱在怀里，揉了揉他的头发:“好的。”

不要离开我，不要再丢下我了，陪着我吧，一直到不得不分开为止。

哈利报名了滑板社，他发现自己真的很喜欢这项运动，看着大家玩滑板，在腾空的那几秒钟里哈利有种短暂飞翔的感觉。

德拉科有点郁闷，真不该鼓励哈利去练滑板，最近小东西每天都带着一身伤回来。

“你故意的是不是？”德拉科让哈利坐在自己腿上给他上药。

“痛痛痛！”哈利转身抱住德拉科的脖子。

“你就是故意的。”

“其实我以前为了让多比能多抱抱我，经常故意把自己弄受伤，多比以为我是想引起你的注意。”哈利靠在德拉科怀里，晃着小腿试图分散一点疼痛的注意力。

德拉科和哈利心照不宣地谁也没提起过病这回事。哈利有许久都没再发病，德拉科从牵手开始到现在的怀抱，给了他足够的接触；而德拉科对于抱着哈利也没有什么不适感，却也没有跟医生提起过要复诊之类的。

不想德拉科的病痊愈，想要在德拉科心里是特别的，他只是能够抱我而已，哈利怀着这样的小心思；哈利的病不非得要治愈，能够一直让我抱也挺好，德拉科是这样想的。

这天哈利坐在教室里正上课，老师忽然把哈利叫了出去，说是马尔福先生晕倒了，让他赶紧回家，司机已经在校门口等了。

哈利吓得书包都没收，撒腿就往门外跑。

哈利拉开车门，没想到车上还坐着布雷司。

“怎么回事？马尔福先生为什么会晕倒？”哈利气喘吁吁的问。

“之前在圣诞节的宴会上，你和马尔福举止亲密，所有人都以为他的接触障碍治好了，今天董事会上出了点意外......”布雷司看了他一眼。

哈利很着急:“先生是又发病了吗？”

“小鬼，马尔福那家伙总觉得自己罪孽深重，我不说你自己也知道，他对你完全有求必应，简直是在用一种救赎式的方式对你好。”

哈利不喜欢布雷司这么跟他说话，也不知道布雷司为什么突然说起这个。

“总之，他对你绝对是出自真心的，不管你听到什么，都不要信，那怕是马尔福自己说的，你是现在世界上唯一能伤害他的人了。”

哈利没有太听懂，但是他怎么可能会去伤害先生呢？

庄园到了，哈利也顾不上布雷司，往楼上跑，先生的房间门口还站着几个人，见哈利来了神色各异地看着他。

哈利心里升起一股不祥地预感，他推开房门。

“先生！”

马尔福先生坐在床上似乎正在和医生生气，哈利跑过去想要抱住他。

“别碰我！”德拉科下意识往旁边一推。

哈利猝不及防摔坐在地上，惊讶地看着德拉科。

“哈利？你没事吧？”德拉科回过一点神，随后抬起手臂遮住眼睛，“你怎么回来了，怎么净做多余的事。”

“你别固执了，马尔福。”布雷司从门外走进来，“有什么事情你跟这小东西当年讲清楚。”

“他有名字。”

“是是是，你的小宝贝哈利。”

“你带他出去。”

“你不说是吧，行，那我说，潘西也很乐意告诉他。”

“不要做多余的事情！”

“马尔福，你还轮不上跟我发号施令，自己选，让他留在这屋里你自己告诉他发生了什么，或者我带他出去，门口可是有一堆看热闹不嫌事大的。”

德拉科揪着被单不做声，布雷司冲着医生使了个眼色。

“好好一庄园搞得跟市场一样，行了，波特，坐到你马尔福先生那边去，我去赶人了。”

哈利揪着衣角站在床边:“先生，不要赶我走好不好？”

德拉科叹了口气:“哈利，我没有那么好。”

“你就没有想过，为什么只有我能找到你吗？”

十几年前，在那个“吃人”的房间里，哈利是德拉科抱出来的。

小天狼星抱着必死的决心去替自己的故友报仇，把哈利塞进一旁刚救出来的德拉科怀里。

“带他出去，这是你欠他的。臭小子，你是我救出来的，别活得像你爸一样是个混蛋。”

德拉科抱着哈利一直跑出好几条街，跪在黑夜里痛哭。

里德尔的势力这次只是受挫，根本不可能被铲除，只要里德尔活着一天，那德拉科的世界就一天存在阴影之下，他自顾不暇，根本不可能带着哈利活下去，最好的办法，那就是把哈利藏进无人知晓他身份的地方。

德拉科把哈利放在一家孤儿院门口，自己转身跑进了警察局，一口咬定自己是唯一的幸存者。

有小道消息称，里德尔被小天狼星重伤躲了起来，莱斯特兰奇夫妇虽然被抓却因为缺少关键性证据没有判处死刑。

从那时起，德拉科便一门心思想报仇。

8年过去了，地下势力开始蠢蠢欲动，德拉科立刻想起在孤儿院的哈利，这些年为了不惹人的注意，他一次也没有去看过小孩，他担心自己贸然行动留下蛛丝马迹。但是事到关头，他想把小孩接回来。

“如果你想复仇，带个拖油瓶可不是什么明智的选择。”布雷司不赞成德拉科的想法。

“一旦里德尔复出，哈利在那里就不再安全，现在我总算是有一点能力护佑他，我不能再把他放在外面。这件事就这么决定了。”

在德拉科把哈利领回家以后不出半年，莱斯特兰奇夫妇越狱了。

“后来里德尔开始打探你的下落，扎比尼建议我们应该先发制人，于是我带你去了那个宴会，诺特是他的人......”德拉科没再说下去。

哈利站在床边死死地盯着德拉科的眼睛没有说话。

“我不是一个好人，波特。”

“原来你抛弃过我一次。”哈利捏起拳头，梦呓一般重复了一遍，“原来你抛弃过我一次。”

“那是因为......”德拉科想要辩解，却又卸去了浑身的气力，躲开哈利的目光，“是的，我很抱歉。”

哈利浑浑噩噩走下楼梯，房子里的其他人都已经消失了，剩下布雷司一个人坐在客厅喝茶。

“他都跟你说了？”布雷司放下茶杯，看了一眼神色恍惚的男孩。

哈利点点头，又摇摇头:“先生说当年是他把我丢在孤儿院门口的，我不明白。为什么先生要告诉我这些，跟他今天出事又有什么关系？”

“他可真是会挑重点。”

今天是马尔福家公司年中的董事会，就是一些寻常的工作进度汇报，德拉科其实不需要过手具体的项目，不过这次有一个对于曾经波特家族的部分产业收购计划，德拉科决定去看一看。

没想到这一出门，被一个食死徒的余党给盯上了，小巴蒂·克劳奇，原本只是个无足轻重的人，上一次出事的时候都还没有出狱，等他出来里德尔已经死透了。

小巴蒂不甘心，要找马尔福寻仇，一连在马尔福家的公司楼下等了一个月，可算是给他逮着了。

小巴蒂威胁德拉科交出哈利，他坚信有了波特可以复活里德尔。

“不要装出一副你有多关心那个小鬼的样子，当初你在黑魔王身边被疼爱的时候，他家可没打算要来救你，主人凭什么关注你？明明我才是最衷心的人，你们马尔福家都是自作自受。”

自古反派死于话多，而小巴蒂不仅话多精神还不太正常，说个话颠三倒四疯疯癫癫的。

他说当时里德尔完全高估了小天狼星和詹姆的正义感，根本没有人来救德拉科，后来是小矮星出卖了詹姆和莉莉，里德尔带人绑架了母子，这才有了后面的悲剧发生。

德拉科被留下来的时候几乎已经休克，也说不好是被小巴蒂口中的真相所伤，还是因为接触而导致的应激反应。

小巴蒂被架走的时候还在怪笑:“不要假装圣母，马尔福，我看透你了，那兔崽子不过是你的一颗棋子，你只是在利用他而已！你就是以为自己有了波特家的继承人，他家的产业任你摆布了是不是！”

布雷司并不关心小巴蒂的下场如何，但是马尔福突然变得情绪异常激动，抗拒所有人接近，于是他擅作主张把哈利从学校接了回来。

“小鬼，你知不知道他才是受害者？他那时候才15岁，屁都不懂，是卢修斯选错了合作对象，他不欠你的，要怪只能怪你爸爸那个不可救药的浪漫主义得罪了不该得罪的人。”

“扎比尼你滚出去！”

德拉科站在楼梯上正听见布雷司说的话。

“马尔福，老子也不欠你的，看到你当初有那个扳倒黑魔王的决心当你是个值得交的朋友，以后你自己的破事你自己处理。”

布雷司撂完话扬长而去。

哈利站在原地，刚才的信息量摄入过大，一时间他也不知道该信哪一条。

“你别听他的，你爸爸没有做错任何事，错的是里德尔，要怪也只能怪警察局养了一帮废物，放任他在外作恶这么多年。”

“先生你为什么不告诉我？”哈利吸了一下鼻子，用手背擦了一把眼睛。

“告诉你什么？”

“算了，没什么。”哈利走到德拉科身边先试探性地牵了一下他的手，见德拉科没有甩开，走上去抱住对方，“先生，你把我弄丢一次了，不能再把我弄丢第二次。”

德拉科背僵了一下，抬手揉了揉小孩的脑袋，柔声说:“不会弄丢了。”

暑假又到了，哈利跟着德拉科简直要变成宅男，一天天的蹲在庄园里，赶都赶不出去。

“先生自己都不出门凭什么赶我！”哈利缠着德拉科嚷嚷。

“以前怎么没觉得，这么大了反倒是缠着我了，真不知道你年龄是不是倒着长的。”德拉科也不是真心想把小孩推开，只是哈利越长越白，总觉得他缺少户外运动和阳光的洗礼。

“明明是因为先生以前不让我碰而已。”哈利心满意足地抱着他的马尔福先生蹭了蹭。

小孩......或许应该叫少年了，快要进入变声期，原来软糯的嗓音揉进了些许沙哑，听着叫人心尖发颤。

真是要长大了，德拉科有点舍不得放手，到时候抱着这小子的不知道会是谁，真是让人嫉妒。

德拉科终于决定要带哈利出门了，阿斯托利亚的婚礼请柬都送到庄园来了。

哈利看着请柬上的照片皱了皱眉。

“我不喜欢她。”哈利嘟哝了一声。

“是吗？几年前你还不是这么说的，见人第一面恨不得钻人怀里去。”

德拉科在帮哈利挑选礼服，打趣地说。

“那不一样......”哈利没什么底气的反驳，“她明明说喜欢你的，转眼就跟别人结婚了，也没有多喜欢你嘛。”

“你这个死小孩，人家等了我三年，总不能一辈子等下去，我不会跟她在一起的。”德拉科把配好的小礼服递给哈利，“好啦，你先自己穿，一会我帮你整理。”

说着德拉科出去把衣帽间的房门带上了。哈利站在镜子前换衣服，他忽然有一点好奇，马尔福先生会喜欢什么样的人呢？这么多年从来没听过他有任何绯闻，他好像一直都独来独往的，就连朋友也只有扎比尼夫妇两个人一样。

潘西很热衷给先生介绍对象，到后来先生索性连见都懒得见。

所以先生是打算就这么一个人一直过下去吗？如果一直都只有他和先生两个人的话好像还不错。想到这里哈利脸有点红。这听起来很像是结婚，两个人生命里只有对方，彼此相伴共度余生。

“哈利？你好了吗？怎么还在里面？”

敲门声打断了哈利的思绪，他慌忙拍了拍自己的脸:“先生我好了，但是我不会带领结。”

德拉科推门走进房间，奇怪的看着哈利脸颊红扑扑的，他伸手摸了一下:“是这间屋子太闷了吗？你怎么憋成这样了？下次找人给你装一个新风系统吧。”

哈利胡乱的应着:“嗯啊，好，是有点闷。”

还好先生看不见自己脑袋里在想什么，刚才先生推门进来那一下哈利快看呆了。先生穿着一身白色的燕尾服，衣服上用金线绣着暗花，淡金色的长发束在脑后，脸上带着一个金丝框的单片眼镜。哈利看着德拉科单膝跪在地上给自己系领结，先生这要是求婚，根本没有人能顶得住，哈利的意思是！没有人！

“发什么呆呢？又在想什么？该不会在想自己以后的新娘长什么样吧？”德拉科把一块祖母绿宝石的胸针给哈利别上，掐了一下他的脸。

“才......才没有！我才不会有新娘！”哈利慌不择口。

“哦？新郎也没关系，我很开明的。”德拉科被小家伙语塞的模样逗乐了，笑了几声，见小孩要急赶紧改变话题，“好了，不逗你了，时候不早了，我们准备出发吧。”

穿着婚纱的阿斯托利亚光彩照人，跟她的丈夫是在一次旅行中相识的，性格都是浪漫的，两人站在一起倒也像是天作之合。

“唉，阿斯托利亚都嫁人了，德拉科，你怎么还是一个人。”潘西坐在下面看着神父念誓言长吁短叹。

“那还不是因为你跟你的真爱跑了。”德拉科露出一个假笑，台上新郎新娘交换完戒指正在接吻，德拉科别开目光，发现哈利冲着台上出神，“喂，小鬼，看那么认真，怎么？想结婚还是想接吻了。”

“才没有！先生你不要闹我了，今天你真的很喜欢开我玩笑。”哈利脸又红了，毫无震慑力的瞪了德拉科一眼。

哈利是好奇的，接吻是一种什么样的体验呢？仔细想想看好像有点恶心，嘴唇对着嘴唇，不知道对方吃过什么东西，还会有唾液的交换。

但是再一想想又觉得很浪漫，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，不能，也不必再说任何话，所有的心意都通过这一个动作传递给了对方，比牵手拥抱更加亲密。

先生应该从来没有吻过任何人吧？哈利偷眼看了一下德拉科，不知道先生的嘴唇是否柔软。

仪式过后进入到冷餐会，哈利敬职敬责站在德拉科身侧帮他挡住距离过近的人，德拉科觉得有趣没有说什么，只是装作什么都不知道的样子跟别人交谈。

“诶，那个男人是谁？就身边站着个小孩金色长发那个。”伴郎刚才站在台上的时候就注意到德拉科了。

“嗯，噢，德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”阿斯托利亚只是快速地扫了一眼，有些情绪就让它们好好的待在心底罢。

“噢，有趣。”伴郎很仔细的观察了一番，那个男人对谁都很疏离，唯独对身边的少年有十足的亲密，“你跟他很熟吗？邀请他来参加婚礼的话至少是朋友吧。”

阿斯托利亚一时语塞，最后慢慢地说:“他跟我姐姐是同学，以前家族之间有过故交，我跟他没有太熟。”

伴郎点点头，心里猜了个大概，端起一杯香槟抿了一口:“他是个gay。”

“什么？不，哈利只是他领养的一个孤儿，德拉科没有这种奇怪的癖好。”阿斯托利亚急急地辩解。

“放轻松，我只是说他不喜欢女人，没有暗示他跟那孩子的关系。”伴郎笑了一下，“失陪。”

哈利第一个看见刚才仪式上站在新郎身边的男人径直超他们走过来，哈利紧张地横在德拉科身前。

“别紧张小保镖，我不是来找麻烦的，真可爱。”男人笑着揉了揉哈利的头发。

“马尔福先生不喜欢跟别人接触。”哈利一步也不肯退让。

“哈利，不要这么无理。”德拉科拉住哈利的手腕，不动声色把人往自己身边带了带。

“不喜欢跟别人接触？嗯？”男人目光落在德拉科拉住哈利的手上，挑了下眉毛。

“以前的老毛病了，您不要介意。”德拉科扯出礼貌性的微笑。

“哦？所以拒绝阿斯托利亚是因为这个？不是因为别的？”男人喝了一口酒，意味深长地看着德拉科。

德拉科先是愣了一下，随即恢复平静:“不，我对阿斯托利亚没有想法。”

男人大笑起来:“算了算了，你们这些有钱人真无趣，我不是来打探你的，就是想来跟你交个朋友。”

“因为？”

“因为你长得太好看了，真是很难不注意到你。”男人把空酒杯放在一旁侍从的托盘里，借来一支笔，拿起桌上一张菜品的名卡，写下一串数字，把卡片放进哈利的上衣口袋，“你不喜欢跟人接触的话我就只能拜托小保镖代收啦，我的私人电话，有空一起出去玩啊。”

说完男人挥了挥手走开了，德拉科既没说让哈利把卡片丢掉，也没说让他递给自己，哈利不知道怎么办，只觉得一张名卡烫得自己胸口发疼。

也是，马尔福先生这么出众的人，真是很难叫人不注意到。

“先生......”

德拉科注意到哈利呼吸变得有些急促，脸颊红红的，目光也有点儿涣散，急急忙忙把他带出宴会厅，刚一到没人的地方，哈利两条胳膊立刻缠上德拉科的脖子。

“别急，深呼吸。”德拉科轻轻拍着哈利的后背。

在这个夏末的夜晚，哈利抱着他的马尔福先生站在无人的角落，不远处是觥筹交错的晚宴，宾客们在相互交谈，他们不是主角，没有人发现他们。

刚满13岁的哈利不是太明白心脏酸胀是种怎样的情绪，只觉得自己的病情更加重了，想要钻进马尔福先生的怀里，住在那里，想听听先生心脏的跳动，想知道他的心情是否和自己一样。

少年的心事藏进了夜风，散落在城市任意的角落，好像全世界都听见了他的心跳，只有先生不知道。

Part Three.

过了一个暑假罗恩觉得哈利变了，但是又说不出哪里不一样了。

他跟赫敏说，赫敏难得从厚厚的参考书里分神抬起头，顺着罗恩的目光看过去。

哈利坐在窗边托着腮盯着窗外发呆。

“恋爱了。”赫敏简单下了个结论。

“不可能，他恋爱了我能不知道？他每天就是学校庄园两点一线的跑，哪有时间谈恋爱？”罗恩嫌弃地斜了赫敏一眼，“看书看傻了吧，你才应该去谈个恋爱，你看看哪里有男孩子敢靠近你。”

“韦斯莱小姐，谢谢你的八卦。”赫敏冲着罗恩露出一个假笑。

罗恩起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

但是，哈利恋爱了？那正好，赶紧告诉金妮，让她早早死了这条心。一想到金妮跟哈利在一起的画面，罗恩就忍不住抖了一下，那太可怕了！

德拉科拿着手机在桌上转了两圈，看了一眼时间，到小孩放学的时间了。德拉科起身下楼坐到客厅沙发上等哈利回家。

“先生！”哈利从地下室的楼梯跑上来一眼看见坐在沙发上的德拉科，立刻把围巾帽子丢在一旁，书包也甩开，爬上沙发窝进德拉科怀里。

“棉衣脱了，车里是给你冻着了还是怎么，穿这么厚真是不嫌热，脸都捂红了。”

哈利听话的让抬胳膊抬胳膊，配合德拉科把外套脱了下来。新招的管家接过去，拿着哈利的书包上楼去给他放回房间。

“下一年要分班了吧？你打算以后继续申请大学还是有别的什么想法？”德拉科抱着树袋熊一样挂在自己身上的哈利问他。

“我来给先生当管家吧，先生给我开多少工资都可以。”哈利黏黏糊糊地靠在德拉科怀里，适宜的温度和踏实的怀抱很容易让人感到困意。

德拉科没有追问下去，小家伙脑袋一点一点的就要睡过去了，他靠进沙发的靠背，让小孩找了一个舒服的姿势挂在他身上睡着了。

德拉科想知道自己是不是太惯着哈利了，这孩子别给自己养成了一个废物。

算了，反正吃穿不愁，只要他一生无忧就行。

那要不把波特家的股份再多买一点，最近几个项目运营都不错，与其放着等公司易主，倒不如握在自己手里来得安心。

德拉科又看了一眼趴在自己身上睡得安稳的少年，思索着这小东西是不是太黏自己了，13岁是不是到了可以恋爱的年纪？毕竟自己13岁的时候就和潘西有了婚约在身。

德拉科自觉对感情比较迟钝，他甚至不知道恋爱应该是什么样子的，他很难理解潘西和布雷司那种盛大又热烈的爱，更不明白阿斯托利亚为什么可以坚定的说出我喜欢你的话。

他很久以前以为爱就是父母那样相敬如宾，两个人由父母定下婚约从小相互熟悉携手一生。

平安夜正好也是电影之夜，哈利翻出标着R级的《真爱至上》，德拉科想抽走碟片，但是哈利直接推进了放映机。

哈利抱着玉米片挤在德拉科身边:“没关系，他们接吻的时候我不看就是了。”

德拉科心想这是接吻的事吗？但是他没说，直接捂住了小孩的眼睛。

“先生，电影才刚刚开始！”哈利抗议着。

“等到地方再捂怕就来不及了。”

“你这样我会错过剧情的！你不能什么都不让我看。”

也是，德拉科承认自己有一点反应过度了。

失去母亲的小男孩郁郁寡欢地坐在长椅上，在继父追问之下说出:“我恋爱了。”

德拉科看见哈利甚至坐直了身体，目不转睛地盯着屏幕。

“你不觉得对你这个年纪来说太早了吗？”塞缪尔的继父这样说道。

德拉科看着哈利的后脑勺忽然想起自己的那个问题:“哈利，你在学校没有喜欢的人吗？”

影片里塞缪尔皱着眉说:“这世界上还有比爱情更痛苦的东西吗？”

父子二人坐在长椅上的背影看起来有一丝落寞。

哈利放下手里乘着玉米片的碗，转身抱住德拉科。

“爱情一定是痛苦的吗？”

德拉科想了一下，这个问题超出认知范围，自己无法作答。

放在茶几上的手机突然亮了，德拉科一只手抱着哈利伸手去够，发现够不着，于是作罢，哈利抱了一会儿放开手转回身去重新看电影。

他用余光看见先生拿过手机，不知道看到什么，露出微笑，然后回复了消息把手机放在身边。

奇怪，先生在家很少会带手机在身边，要紧的事大多都是打进家里的电话，管家会通知他的。

影片结束哈利哭得稀里哗啦。

德拉科很怀疑他有没有真的看懂这几个故事。

“先生，我爱你。”

哈利泪眼婆娑，忽然一脸正经对德拉科说。德拉科吓一跳，看着星星灯的碎光落在哈利祖母绿的瞳孔之中，心脏漏跳了一拍。

“电影而已，只是别人的故事。”德拉科以为哈利陷在剧情里出不来了，揉了揉他的脑袋安抚到。

先生没有给他回应，哈利勇气告急，那三个字只是一时冲动，不足以支撑他再表白一遍自己的心意。

塞缪尔说得果然没错，爱情太痛苦了，大概是因为反正也不会失去更多，才让他敢于突破机场的安检冲进去告白。

但是没关系，先生会一直陪着他的。

初中最后一个春季学期很快就开学了，虽然学校是七年连读，但是大家面临要分班，是选择日后申请大学，还是毕业直接工作，后四年的学习各有区别。

哈利没有什么过多的人生规划，对他来讲，德拉科就是他的全部人生。

赫敏选择了文化班，没有悬念；罗恩也选择了文化班，因为他也还没有明确的方向。哈利照着罗恩的选项抄了一份分班意向。

马尔福先生总是说让他做自己喜欢的事情，但是对哈利来说，最喜欢的事情就是和先生待在一起。但是哈利终于想明白了，自己不可能真的一直像现在这个样子赖在先生身边。

也许他应该回去参加那个什么“继承人计划”，这样至少可以以另外一种方式参与先生的生活。可是哈利对于金融方面的知识完全没有悟性，根本这方面的好手。

算了，走一步看一步吧。

罗恩问哈利，暑假要不要一起去世界杯的外场露营，可以一起看比赛。哈利有点不忍心告诉他，马尔福先生有半决赛以后每场比赛的内场包厢票。

但是哈利没有想到票居然是别人送的。

“哟，小保镖，又见面啦。”

哈利一下就认出来了，男人是一年前那个婚礼上的伴郎。

“球票是贝克先生送的。”德拉科看出哈利眼神里的疑惑，解释道。

“难得你有个喜欢的东西，我还以为你只在意你家小保镖，我都打算给小家伙送跑车看看能不能讨好你了。”贝克坐在驾驶座上爽朗地笑起来。

哈利听完有些惊讶，靠近德拉科贴在他身上小声问他:“先生喜欢足球？”

“嗯，小时候挺喜欢球赛的，后来就没怎么看过了。”

“小保镖，你知不知道德拉科曾经有个愿望是当前锋，是不是很难想象他踢足球的样子。”

哈利觉得自己脸上有些挂不住，明明自己跟马尔福先生在一起住了五年，怎么还不如一个才认识的人了解他，那个时候选社团活动的时候，先生明明塞了一张足球社的宣传单给他，他怎么没有意识到这一点。

“别闹他了，他有名字的，再说了，他也不是我保镖。”德拉科见哈利低着头不吭声，揉了揉他的脑袋对贝克说。

“是是是，大家都知道，哈利是你的宝贝。”

“说了让你别跟扎比尼乱打听我的消息。”

“那直接问你会告诉我吗？”

哈利不是很高兴地勾住先生的手指。

“应该说，都说了让你别打听我的事。”德拉科也没有恼，只是笑了一下，握住哈利的手，然后转头看向窗外不再说话。

哈利抬起头，发现贝克正通过后视镜看自己。

他不喜欢这个男人。哈利在心里默默得出结论。

到了球场，哈利理所当然地横在德拉科和贝克中间，贴着德拉科的手臂握着他的手不肯放。

德拉科有点不放心，抬手摸了摸他的额头:“没事吧？”

“没事，就是......先生能不能不要放开我。”哈利小声情求。

德拉科点点头，转头对贝克说:“哈利有皮肤饥渴症，你见谅。”

贝克双手插在口袋里盯着两人牵在一起的手:“那我一个人岂不是形单影只好可怜，哈利，你要不要考虑抱抱我啊？”

说完贝克抬起手，做出拥抱的动作，哈利像是被吓到了，往德拉科怀里又挤了挤:“不要，我只要马尔福先生。”

“真不可爱，德拉科，小朋友都被你宠坏了。”贝克悻悻地放下手臂向德拉科抱怨。

德拉科笑了，拍拍哈利的后背:“你看，让贝克先生笑话，以前你不是挺喜欢往别人怀里蹭的，阿斯托利亚都抱过你。”

“反正就是不要。”哈利藏在德拉科怀里闷声闷气地说。

“你俩还真是有趣，一个接触障碍，一个皮肤饥渴，结果还都只能碰对方。”

哈利贴在马尔福先生的胸口听他的心跳，贝克的话没有引起任何波澜。

先生真是太迟钝了，明明这个贝克就是在追求他，他根本没看出来。可是先生不仅看不出贝克的意图，就连自己的心意他也看不出来。

哈利感到十分郁闷。

球赛结束散场，贝克和德拉科还在谈论刚才的比赛。

哈利感觉自己看到了一个新的马尔福先生，他还从来没有这样激动过，为进球而鼓掌欢呼，看着绿茵场眼睛都在放光。哈利忽然想要成为一名职业足球运动员，他也想要被先生用那样炽热的目光注视。

贝克去停车场开车，德拉科忽然发现哈利没有站在身侧，一时心慌，转头发现哈利一个人站在后面。

“先生今天很开心。”哈利盯着德拉科，“先生跟我在一起从来没有笑得这么开心。”

德拉科一愣，感觉哈利在谴责自己，却又不知道说点什么好。

“我也想成为一名足球运动员，前锋进球的时候看起来很帅。”

“足球运动员训练的时候可是很辛苦的。”

“先生是觉得我坚持不下来吗？”

德拉科笑到一半被哈利脸上坚决的表情震慑了一下，思索了片刻，揉了揉哈利乱蓬蓬的头发:“当然不是，我知道你可以做到最好，英国国家队就靠你去夺冠了。”

当天夜里罗恩给哈利打电话，大声抱怨英国国家队今天的表现，但是德国队的那个前锋太厉害了，尤其是进球以后的空翻，帅得不行。

“我决定要成为一名职业运动员了。”哈利倒在床上看着天花板跟罗恩说。

电话那头停顿了好一会儿才有回音:“兄弟，你这人生大事决定得也太突然了，那你岂不是下个学期就要进青训营了？”

“你是舍不得我我知道。”哈利露出一个坏笑，“我不在岂不是更好，留给你和赫敏两个人充分的独处时间。”

“你胡说什么呢！”

罗恩的声音抬高了一个度，震得哈利不得不把手机拿着离耳朵远一点，然后那边的声音又弱下去了，弱到哈利不得不紧贴耳朵才能听清罗恩在说什么。

罗恩说:“你怎么看出来的。”

哈利大笑:“不仅我看出来，金妮也看出来了，应该说是个人都看出来。”

“我也不知道，其实我本来没感觉我喜欢她的，但是......我邀请她一起去看世界杯她拒绝我了我觉得很失落，然后我就觉得大事不妙了，以前好像不管做什么事情我们三个都是一起的。”

“所以我拒绝你你一点都不失落，再见吧，我们的友情走到了尽头。”哈利故意大声叹了一口气。

“那怎么能一样！”

哈利好像看见罗恩在自己眼前急得直跳脚。

“但是你下个学期是不是就不来了啊？”

“怎么？这下觉得遗憾了？”

“这也太快了，虽然说本来毕业以后也会分开，但是总觉得，明明还有四年......”

罗恩在那边长吁短叹，哈利知道这种心情，就像他原本以为自己会永远和马尔福先生一起这样下去，但是那天先生忽然问起他对未来有什么计划，他才意识到原来这样的生活也是有尽头的。接着贝克就这么无端闯了进来，先生没有阻止，哈利想，原来马尔福先生真的有可能会离开。

“逗你的，没那么快，我不会退学的，我可不想错过四年级生的传统圣诞舞会，再说了，马尔福先生也不会让我去封闭训练的。”真话是哈利自己不想去封闭训练，他还没有做好准备真的要离开德拉科。

不过很快，德拉科就给哈利找好了青训营，哈利马上就加入了球队训练。

德拉科没事的时候就会坐在场边看哈利训练，有时候贝克也会一起来，两个人就坐在长椅上，虽然相隔也不是很近，但是看得出来相谈甚欢。

不爽。哈利绕着球场跑步的时候余光不停往旁边瞟。为什么跟那个贝克聊天，先生总是在笑？到底有什么好开心的？

要成为英国最厉害的前锋，要让先生的目光全部在自己身上。哈利憋着一股劲，只是三个月的时间，从入门班直升中级班，教练直夸他天生就是踢球的料，没早培养实在是可惜。

德拉科有点遗憾没能早一点开发哈利这个天赋。

“好在现在也不晚。”贝克站在一旁笑眯眯地说。

万圣节这天，哈利下了晚训，来接他的人是贝克。

“马尔福先生呢？”哈利站在车旁四下打量。

“德拉科公司有急事，拜托我来接你。”

“不可能，先生有事那他也会让司机来接我。”哈利戒备的往后退了一步。

“小可爱你这样太伤人了。”贝克捂着胸口做受伤状，“好歹是个节，我请你跟德拉科吃个饭总可以。”

“马尔福先生从来不过万圣节。”

“我知道德拉科的遭遇，但是你知道疗伤最好的办法是什么吗？”贝克拉开车门示意哈利上车，“绝对不是永远缅怀过去，而且要让他拥抱未来。”

哈利踌躇了一下，最后放弃抵抗坐了上去。

贝克说得真就没错，马尔福先生每次看到自己就像是看到了一段过去的回忆，他守着自己永远都走不出来。

“喂，哈利。”贝克开着车，忽然很郑重地说，“我是真的很喜欢德拉科，我没有想过要把他从你身边抢走，我知道抢不走的，所有人都说你是德拉科最重要的宝贝，但是我是真的很喜欢他。”

“你只是喜欢他长得好看而已！”哈利忽然感到愤怒，这个人凭什么说自己喜欢马尔福先生，他什么都不知道凭什么喜欢德拉科。

“你知道，爱这个东西，有时候就是很不讲道理。我承认第一眼的确是被他的长相所吸引，但是，我真的很喜欢他。”

“你跟我说干嘛？你去告诉他啊。”哈利别开头看窗外的暮色，车窗上印出他自己的脸。

“我只是感觉你不喜欢我，希望这不会成为我们之间的芥蒂，他很看重你。当然，我会告诉他的，但不是现在，我不想吓到他。”

哈利不作声了，车子就这么在两人的沉默中开到了目的地的餐厅。

德拉科处理完公司的事务赶到餐厅的时候看见哈利和贝克坐在座位上，两个人面对面坐着，却没有说话，都拿着手机在玩。

“抱歉，来迟了。”德拉科拉开哈利身侧的椅子坐下，把手杖靠在一旁，动作急了些，手杖往一旁划去正砸在哈利的腿上，哈利被砸得叫了一声，德拉科立刻紧张得查看哈利的情况，“没事吧？”

哈利摇摇头，但是德拉科又抓住他的手:“这里怎么回事？训练受伤了？”

哈利的掌心往下破了一小块，是刚才训练的时候在地上蹭的，已经消过毒了，哈利自己没觉得有什么。

“先生，不要紧的，已经消过毒了，教练说这点伤口没必要包扎。”哈利从德拉科手里抽出手臂。

“踢足球的小伙子磕磕碰碰，回头实战训练了被人铲球你不得心疼死。”贝克坐在对面调侃到。

德拉科愣了一下，弯腰捡起手杖，叮嘱哈利受伤了别逞强，然后跟贝克聊了起来。

哈利忽然觉得自己好自私。

先生面对自己总是在担心，反倒是跟贝克相处的时候很轻松，如果先生能够快乐，自己为什么要阻拦他呢？

临近圣诞节，德拉科注意到哈利最近总是垂头丧气的。

“最近怎么没精打采的？”德拉科终于忍不住问哈利。

哈利坐在德拉科对面拿着叉子卷意面，烤土豆和肉丸都被他折磨得千疮百孔，却都没吃几口，德拉科不记得哈利是个喜欢玩食物的人。

“学校的事情还是训练太累？”哈利的沉默让德拉科有些焦躁，他也放下餐具，手臂搭在桌面上看着哈利。

“唔，是圣诞节舞伴，我可能要成为第一个请不到舞伴的四年级学生了。”哈利长叹一声。

德拉科挑了下眉毛:“哦？你会邀不上舞伴？”

“对啊，我想邀请的学姐有了男朋友，还是个比我高比我帅比我成熟的人，初恋止于暗恋，我太惨了。”

德拉科不知道是不是自己的错觉，他感觉哈利看起来比以前要开朗了，奇怪的是好像被故意塞进了一个不一样的灵魂到这个身体，让人感到违和。

“是吗？你居然暗恋一个学姐？从来没听你说过？”德拉科不动声色的问。

“要不然怎么是暗恋呢。”哈利推开面前的盘子趴在桌上，“我的初恋啊，你死得好惨。”

德拉科好笑地看着对面演技浮夸的男孩，他感觉到哈利并没有对自己说真心话。

“你还有一个月的时间，你可不想做圣诞节没有舞伴的那一个。”

“先生要不你做我舞伴吧。”哈利下巴挂在桌子上，抬起眼睛用狗狗眼看着德拉科。

“胡闹。”德拉科也笑了。

然后这件事就这么过去了，后来哈利好像是找到了舞伴，站在衣帽间纠结了足有一个小时该怎么穿，德拉科靠在门边看着男孩在房间里忙来忙去，时不时向他寻求建议。

小不点长大了，有自己的秘密了。德拉科心里有种说不出的滋味，但是这不正是他所期待的吗？

哈利听见德拉科的衣服口袋里传来“叮咚”一声，然后德拉科站直身体，看着屏幕笑了起来，修长的手指快速的输入回复信息。

是贝克的消息吧。哈利终于选中了一团水仙花作为胸花。先生一直都不喜欢水仙花，但是在每年圣诞节前后水仙盛开的时候他都会买回来两盆摆在花园里，据说跟先生的母亲有关。

传说复仇女神将不忠于爱情的人变成这种顾影自怜的花朵，甚至连花语都是不被祝福的恋人。

哈利猜德拉科多半是不知道这些传说的，但是在哈利心里，世人皆知水仙自恋，又有几个人想过她被深爱的人拒绝时有多么难过？大抵是不敢再交于真心给他人才决定只能爱自己。

「生日快乐，晚上有安排吗？带哈利来我这儿吃饭吧，我知道你不喜欢生日宴这种东西，但是朋友一起吃个饭庆祝一下还是可以的，感谢你出现在这个世界上。」

德拉科收到这条消息的时候车子刚刚开到哈利的训练场旁，他看见哈利身边站着一个姑娘，但是他总觉得上次来看的时候还不是这一个。

他迟疑了一会儿，远远的偷拍了一张发过去。

「哟，小伙子又换女朋友了？上次还不是这个呢。」

消息回得飞快。

这下德拉科确定了，不是自己的错觉。车子停得有些远，德拉科不确定哈利知不知道自己到了，他有些不是很明白，哈利为什么会变成这样，至少在德拉科的认知里，花花公子不是什么褒义词。

德拉科看见哈利结束训练，姑娘拿着毛巾和水壶跟在他身旁，哈利低着头似乎在按手机。

“先生，晚上我吃了饭再回来。”

德拉科低头瞟了一眼屏幕上的新信息，又看向窗外，远处两个人说说笑笑往外走。

“马尔福先生，要跟上去吗？”司机不确定地问。

德拉科一直看着哈利走出训练场，摇上车窗:“回家。”

德拉科点亮手机屏幕。

「我猜哈利大概有自己的安排，出去吃饭不必了，你来我家吧，厨师大概已经准备好了。」

「哈哈，你过生日还要请我吃饭，好嘞，我这就来。」

哈利回到庄园的时候看见贝克和德拉科正坐在沙发上喝酒聊天。

“回来了。”德拉科冲哈利点了点头。

“嗯。”哈利用手背揉了揉鼻子，不自在地应了一声，“那我回屋了。”

贝克看了眼哈利，没说什么。

哈利凭空生出一阵心虚，跑上二楼关上房门。

太没出息了，凭什么是自己要心虚。哈利懊恼地把足球扔在地上，倒在床上。

哈利都能猜到贝克要说什么，只是他怎么可能会忘记德拉科的生日？哈利是害怕看见德拉科和贝克坐在一起和睦的场景，他怕自己一旦看到贝克就会说出什么刻薄的话。

只要能够让先生开心，哈利愿意做那个放手的人。可是好不甘心啊，为什么能让先生开心的人不是自己？如果自己和先生没有那段可怕的回忆，是不是就可以轻松一点？但是如果没有那段往事，他又如何会参与到先生的生活中来呢？

生活没有如果，也做不来假设。

哈利就这么躺在床上胡思乱想，只想得自己口干舌燥，这才爬起来下楼想找杯水喝。

走进厨房却看见先生背对门口站着，在黑暗之中靠在窗边发呆，月亮被云层遮住了，光线照在他身上晕成一片。

这种感觉又来了，先生就这么一个人站在那里，看上去好孤独。

时光一瞬间被折叠起来，哈利感觉像是回到了几年前自己被绑架那次，先生也是这么一个人站在厨房，那时候哈利也睡不着，听见门外传来响动悄悄追了过来。

哈利轻轻喊了一声:“先生？”

德拉科转过身，冲他笑了一下:“怎么了？小馋猫晚上没吃饱来偷东西了？冰箱里有你爱吃的南瓜蛋挞和芝士蛋糕......”

哈利忍不住走上前抱住先生的腰，把头靠近他的脖颈轻轻磨蹭，喃喃地说:“我没有忘记，先生，生日快乐。”

德拉科抬手轻拍哈利的后背，笑道:“怎么跟猫儿一样，刚才还不乐意搭理人，这会儿又撒起娇来了。”

“先生抱抱我。”哈利忽然很想哭，他觉得自己忍不住了，他还是好喜欢先生啊，喜欢到只是多看他一眼心脏都会乱跳。

“乖，没事了，没事的。”

德拉科抱着哈利，他其实很想问问哈利为什么要频繁换女友，但是话到嘴边又不想问了，这个哈利才是他的小孩儿，他的小孩儿这么乖，不会做那种事情的。

贝克觉得自己脑子一定是进了水，不然怎么会招惹德拉科·马尔福呢？明明阿斯托利亚警告过自己这个男人没有心，但是他偏不相信。

可能是扎比尼夫妇殷勤的向他提供德拉科的信息，总让他感觉有一丝希望。

潘西抱怨自从领养了波特那小子以后，德拉科所有的注意力都放在他身上了。

“我从六岁就认识马尔福了，你看他现在这样子，能想象原来是个狂妄自大的小鬼吗？”

潘西承认，自己小时候是迷恋过马尔福的。纳西莎把他宠得很傲，卢修斯也几乎是有求必应，没有人不羡慕这个闪闪发光的男孩儿。

但是11岁继承人计划启动以后，卢修斯对德拉科的要求越来越严格，德拉科的脾气先是变得阴晴不定，慢慢地被挫了性子开始变得沉默，紧接着15岁又遭遇了那样的变故。

明明只是15岁的年纪，却连疗伤的机会都不给他，公司高层以德拉科年纪太小为由，企图将他挤出公司，这是他拥有的全部了，如果不能在成年之前在董事会站住脚，德拉科将失去他迄今为止全部拥有的生活。

从那时起，德拉科就彻底变了一个人。

布雷司倒了倒手里的烟斗，眯起眼睛回忆了一下，自己差不多也是那个时候跟着自己水性杨花的母亲从德国回来英国，继承自己生父留下来的财富，他也是那个时候认识潘西和马尔福的。

“明明还只是个十五岁的小鬼，表现出来的却像是个成熟的商人，城府深得很，他说出来的话根本没有人知道有几分真假。”

布雷司小小年纪把母亲情场那一套学了有十分，只是喜欢潘西便卯足了劲往德拉科身边凑，也不管两人之间是什么关系。

结果反倒是被德拉科看上了他刚刚回来没有利益牵连的背景，还有游刃有余的社交能力，说服他加入自己，两人用了三年时间帮德拉科坐稳了董事会的席位，德拉科把布雷司也安插进公司成为自己的亲信耳目。

“结果最后这小子做了甩手掌柜，脏活累活都让我做了。”布雷司假意抱怨了一声，“他真有这本事，让我们都替他做事不算，还总惦记他。”

“你别看他现在这个样子，其实我知道，他心里还是有骄傲的，我看得出来，他是在把波特当成另一个自己在宠，他是想要活成那个样子的。”

15岁。和哈利现在一样的年纪。贝克看着面前背手罚站的黑发男孩心里想，如果顺利，德拉科的15岁不该是那样和四五十岁的商场老油条勾心斗角，应该像这孩子一样，肆意飞扬。

他本来正在和德拉科打高尔夫，结果德拉科接到一个电话火急火燎赶到学校，哈利和罗恩打架了。

“为什么打架？”德拉科拄着手杖问哈利，虽然语气如常，却让人感到一丝压迫。

哈利抿着嘴不做声，罗恩别过头去谁也不看。

德拉科没有生气，也没有追问，只是站在哈利面前跟他对峙。

贝克有点受不了这样压抑的气氛，想要打个圆场：“血气方刚的小伙子嘛，打架也是正常的。”

“我想要知道原因。”德拉科平静的说。

这时候亚瑟也赶到了，走进办公室气都没喘匀擦了擦一头的汗：“怎么回事？罗恩，你怎么会跟哈利打架？”

罗恩也不肯说话，老师见家长都到了，只能无奈的说这俩人刚才体育课忽然打起来了，但是分开以后谁也不肯说是因为什么。

德拉科突然蹲下来，抬头看着哈利的眼睛，哈利被他的动作吓了一跳。

“你不肯看我那就只有我来看你了。”德拉科用手指蹭了蹭哈利的眼角，“眼镜呢？脸上都青了，还伤着哪里没？”

“眼镜碎了......其他地方没有什么伤。”哈利支支吾吾地说。

“如果腿受伤了就不能去球队训练了，给我看看。”

贝克看着德拉科仔细地检查着哈利身上是否有伤口，这种时候两人之间好像有一种特殊的气场，没有人能够插手他们的世界。他看看哈利躲闪的目光，又看了看罗恩倔强的不肯说话。

“是因为金妮吧。”贝克突然说。

两个少年同时扭头看向他。

贝克听布雷司说过一次，跟哈利关系最好的韦斯莱家有个小妹妹，那个小姑娘喜欢哈利。

“金妮？关金妮什么事？”亚瑟不解地看着罗恩。

罗恩脸都涨红了。

“我没有跟金妮在一起。”哈利小声说。

“我都看见了！你这一年差不多每个月都要换一个女朋友，但是你不能这么对金妮！”罗恩像是终于忍不住了那样，突然大喊起来，“金妮她喜欢你，我都看见你跟她牵手了！她还给你送水。”

“你看错了。”哈利生硬地说。

贝克猜了个大概，他猜哈利没有完全说谎，罗恩说得大概也都是真话，哈利没有跟金妮在一起，但是也没有拒绝金妮的暧昧和好意。

“老师，我想这种事情也是男孩们的私事，哈利我先带回去了，抱歉给您造成的麻烦。”德拉科站起身，“韦斯莱先生这边的意思呢？”

亚瑟有些复杂地看了看罗恩和哈利，重新戴上自己的帽子：“不管怎么说打架都是不对的，罗恩，你也先跟我回去，去给老师道歉。”

贝克开着车送德拉科和哈利回去，他从后视镜看坐在后座两边的两人，都看着窗外不说话，到了庄园，德拉科让哈利先上楼。

“你说他这样是不是不好。”德拉科坐在后座上叹了口气，他的道德观比较模糊，这件事在他看来虽然不是什么好事，但也不是什么大事。

“花花公子么？青春期的男孩女孩都会有这么个时候的吧，看到个喜欢的人就心动。”贝克侧着身子笑了一下，“而且还有人暗恋自己，怎么想都会觉得是一件值得炫耀的事吧，哈利被你带得那么好，会玩滑板，又踢足球，谁不喜欢这样的男孩儿。”

“又让你笑话了。”德拉科也笑了。

贝克觉得口干，他好想问德拉科是怎么看待爱情的，他好想知道德拉科到底有没有可能爱上自己，哪怕像哈利这样，一个月也好。

“如果他是真的对那些女孩有一瞬间的心动也好，但是我总觉得他像是故意的，故意做给我看，是叛逆期吗？”

“你有过吗？哪怕一瞬间的心动。”终究是没忍住，贝克脱口而出。

“大概没有吧，阿斯托利亚和潘西都说我没有心，怎么可能会心动。”德拉科好像听到了一个有趣的问题，乐了，“我这都多久没跟女性打交道了，你不是最清楚了，对啊，那你呢？这两年净跟我在一起了。”

贝克欲哭无泪，感情自己这两年是撩了块木头。

“你有没有考虑过......算了，赶紧去看你的宝贝吧，一会儿在家里别委屈哭了。”

德拉科这才跟贝克道别，这种事逃避不掉，不管是他还是哈利都要面对。

贝克看着德拉科走进庄园的背影，他希望哈利能够把握住这一次的机会，布雷司说得没错，这家伙就是有这样的魅力，明明是自己被拒绝了，却还惦记着希望他未来能够幸福。

如果小家伙搞不定，那他也是不会放手的。

德拉科走进庄园，哈利抱着膝盖靠着扶手侧身坐在沙发上。

“怎么了？”德拉科坐到他面前。

“今天是电影之夜。”哈利眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“我知道，但是在那之前，这里没有别人了，告诉我，今天到底为什么？”

“我是故意的，金妮一直喜欢我，但是她是罗恩的妹妹，我不想跟她在一起，我想如果我伤害了她，她就不会再继续喜欢我了。但是我好像搞砸了。”哈利抱着膝盖，感觉要把自己藏起来了。

“你有喜欢过之前在一起的那些女孩吗？”

哈利抠着裤缝不吱声。

“只是觉得好玩？”

“不是......”哈利听不出德拉科话中的情绪，感到害怕，他情愿先生冲他发火。

“过来。”德拉科察觉到了哈利的缩瑟，冲他招手。

哈利迟疑了一下，松开膝盖挪到德拉科身边，德拉科揉了揉他的头发。

“先生，你不生气吗？”哈利被德拉科揉着脑袋放松下来，靠进德拉科怀里，仰头问他。

“如果你伤害了别人，会有人找你报复的，就像今天韦斯莱打你一样，那既然你都被人报复了，我为什么还要生气呢？气对方不该打你？”

德拉科拿过桌上摆着的药盒，取出酒精给哈利脸上的伤口消毒，哈利疼得一颤。

“我只是好奇，如果你不喜欢她们，不会觉得要跟这么多人打交道很麻烦吗？还是说，你只是需要很多的拥抱？跟她们接吻了吗？”

伤口不是太严重，德拉科进行了简单的清理就把药盒放在一旁，抱着哈利靠在沙发上。

哈利摇摇头，手指轻抠着德拉科的衬衣纽扣。他没有跟任何一个人接吻，其实女友换得快也不是都怪哈利，只是因为他不想接吻，有些姑娘自然觉得哈利不够喜欢自己。

可是明明当初就是她们主动追求自己的，为什么倒过来又要求他的回应呢？哈利不是太明白。

“很累。”哈利跪坐在沙发上直起身子，撑着德拉科的肩膀看着他，“那先生呢？先生有跟贝克在一起吗？为什么跟他在一起了还是会这样抱着我，贝克不会不开心吗？”

德拉科手臂圈着哈利的后腰一愣。

“天呐，先生你不会告诉我你还没有发现贝克在追求你吧！”哈利再次刷新了对他的迟钝程度认知。

“他......在追求我？”德拉科疑惑地看着哈利，随后摇摇头，“你搞错了，我们只是朋友而已。再说了，我有什么可值得追求的。”

“追求先生的人都快从庄园门口排到公司去了，先生你自己都不知道吗？”哈利被德拉科的迟钝气笑了，从他上衣口袋里拿出手机，打开讯息，找出贝克的名字，一直拉到最早的信息。

「不给糖果就捣蛋，猜猜我是谁？」

「我记得你的号码，但是我不过万圣节。」

「被拒绝了，阿斯托利亚说得果然没错，你好无情啊/哭脸。」

「抱歉。」

「可是为什么不过万圣节？万圣节多有趣。」

「不过而已。」

......

「圣诞节有什么安排？一起去滑雪怎么样？」

「不了，那天是我跟哈利的电影之夜。」

「电影之夜？哇，听起来很有趣，你们看什么电影？」

「那要等哈利挑电影，我也不知道他想看什么。」

......

「圣诞节是为那些有爱人的人准备的，我只有一个人在家，好可怜。」

「你也在看真爱至上？」

「哈，被发现了。」

「等等，也？你们也在看？果然是圣诞节的保留环节吗？」

「是。」

......

「我明天跟朋友去踢球，扎比尼夫人说你以前也很会踢球，本来想邀请你一起来，但是果然这项运动没办法跟你搭边。」

「潘西又跟你说什么了，我挺喜欢足球的，后来不踢了而已。」

「因为接触障碍？」

「这很复杂。」

「你不说我就只能去找扎比尼夫人打听了哦，她可是很乐意告诉我有关你小时候的事呢/偷笑。」

「少听他们瞎说。」

......

「我弄到了世界杯半决赛到决赛的套票，带你的小保镖一起来看比赛啊。」

「哈利。」

「什么？」

「他叫哈利。」

「你这是岔开话题拒绝我吗？放心，是包厢票，当然不会让你去人群里啦。」

......

「哈利想要踢足球，你有认识比较好的训练营吗？」

「封闭式的？」

「不用封闭式的。」

「我问问我朋友，他在训练营当教练。」

「谢谢。」

「这有啥的，真要是感谢我，就陪我吃一顿饭吧。」

「好的，但是最近比较忙。」

「就万圣节吧，有一家饭店的万圣节限定套餐我早就想去吃了。」

「没生气吧？」

「好的。刚才在忙，没看见。」

......

「抱歉，公司的事情还没忙完，你能帮我去接一下哈利吗？」

「我好像惹你家小孩不开心了/流汗。」

「哈利？不会吧，他怎么了？」

「他不理我了，你快来，救命，好尴尬。」

......

手机“叮”的响了一声，信息栏自动跳回到最新一条消息。

「想了想还是想告诉你，德拉科，我喜欢你。」

哈利拿着手机举到德拉科面前，接着又是“叮”的一声。

「我还在门外，如果你愿意接受的话。」

贝克握着手机，他觉得自己就像是等待茱丽叶开门的马克，可惜他没有抱着写字板。

但是如果乐观的想，也有可能是去找马克要录像带的茱丽叶，以为对方不喜欢自己，结果却发现了意外惊喜？

不过事实证明，他只是贝克而已，给他开门的是哈利。

“嘿，哈利，你怎么样？”

“我很好。”哈利握着门的把手，“先生看到信息了。”

“噢，噢，好的，那他让你来开门的意思是？”贝克两根食指相对转了两圈，局促地问，“就是你知道的，他的态度是怎么样的？”

“他？他有点不知所措，他从来没想过你是在追求他。”

“嗯......我想也是。”贝克不知道怎么的，反而感到轻松了。

“我也喜欢先生，是像你喜欢他那种喜欢。”

“我知道。”贝克笑了一下，“但是他也不知道，看来我俩都挺失败的哈。”

“先生跟你在一起的时候总是很开心，我之前是希望他能跟你在一起的，但是现在我后悔了。”哈利看向贝克的眼睛，“我舍不得。”

“你这小鬼。”贝克笑出了眼泪，“行吧，我退出，但是我是真的很喜欢他，告诉他，跟他在一起的时候很开心，以后还是可以继续做朋友的，当然，如果你不介意的话。小保镖，德拉科还得继续拜托给你啦。”

贝克掐了一下哈利的脸，哈利这次没有躲开，看着他的背影冲自己挥了挥手，走回汽车，离开庄园。

这个世界上没有比爱情更让人痛苦的事情了。

哈利关上门，走回到德拉科身边坐下。

“他走了？”

哈利点点头，钻进德拉科怀里，抱住他。

德拉科没有再说什么，把手机放回到一旁，回抱着哈利。

哈利想，但是他甘之如饴。

Part Four.

天文课的老师在台上讲万有引力，万有引力，属于自然科学领域定律，自然界中任何两个物体都是相互吸引的，引力的大小跟这两个物体的质量乘积成正比，跟它们的距离的二次方成反比。

哈利拿着笔在草稿纸上乱画，他不是很喜欢这条定律，就好像说这个世界上随便什么人之间都是相互吸引的，而先生这么出众的人，对别人的引力更是加成的。

但是只有他离先生最近，所以先生对他的吸引力是致命级别的。

“唔......你砸我干嘛？”罗恩睡得有点迷糊，问哈利。

哈利转头看了一眼落在罗恩桌前的纸团，往前看，赫敏果然一副恨铁不成钢的表情。

“是你女朋友，跟我可没有关系。”哈利耸了耸肩，拍了一下罗恩的手臂，“清醒一点，好好上课，我帮她传达一下。”

哈利跟罗恩早就和好了，哈利跟罗恩道歉，也找金妮说清楚了自己的意思。

然后花花公子波特就消失了，乖宝宝哈利回来了，学校庄园训练场，哈利就是在这三个地点来回奔波。

德拉科觉得奇怪，以为哈利是上次因为跟罗恩打架留下了后遗症，比起之前变本加厉地黏着自己。

“教练说下个月要封闭训练了。”哈利缩在德拉科怀里委委屈屈地说。

“要参加你人生中第一次联赛了。”德拉科靠在沙发上，一手圈着哈利的腰，一手拿着本书在看。

“我不喜欢封闭训练。”哈利瘪了瘪嘴。

“球队要给你们配营养餐，不能出来乱吃东西。”德拉科把书反扑在一旁的小桌上，摘下金丝框眼镜笑道，“看看你这个样子，哪里像球队的王牌小前锋。”

“三个月见不到先生我会难过的。”哈利眼巴巴看着先生。

德拉科被他看着心里一颤:“我会去看你训练的。”

“那约好了？”哈利勾住德拉科的小拇指。

“约好了。”德拉科看着他孩子气的行为笑了。

哈利勾着德拉科的手指不放，靠在先生的颈窝里磨蹭。他真的快要藏不住了，虽然跟先生这般亲密，却始终无法将心意传达出去，哈利被自己心里溢出来的喜欢烧得口渴，好想要亲吻先生啊，只有这样才能将心底灼烧的火焰平熄。

封闭训练从六月中就开始了，教练甚至没收了他们的手机，只有每周三晚上允许用一个小时，场地也只有每周天下午开放给家长们来探望。

德拉科第一次走进场地就收获了一只汗津津泪汪汪湿淋淋的小前锋。

刚刚做完体能训练的哈利整个人都挂在德拉科身上不肯动了。

“先生我好想你。”哈利的汗很快就蹭湿了德拉科的衬衣。

德拉科习以为常地抱着撒娇的少年，却发现周围朝自己投来震惊的目光。

“我不想踢了，我想回家。”哈利贴着德拉科嘟嘟哝哝。

“没搞错吧！波特？是你吗波特？真的是你？”旁边一个队员夸张的大叫，“你小子不是在球场是凶得像是头狮子，你居然会撒娇？”

哈利气急败坏的转过身，抬腿作势要踢对方:“一边凉快去。”

大家一哄而散，有些人去找自己的家长，有些人躲在远处偷笑。

“小狮子？”德拉科笑了。

哈利转过头来脸都红了，趴在德拉科肩膀上不吭声。

这时候教练走了过来，对德拉科说:“哈利的表现特别好，就是带球进禁区猛了些，我担心他这样容易受伤，影响后面的发挥，我是希望他这次能够带着球队夺冠，而且发挥稳定的话一定会有球探看见他的，日后进职业联赛起点能高一些。”

德拉科点点头，拍了拍哈利的后背。

“嗯，哈利不管做什么总是习惯拼尽全力，还请你多多提醒他。”

教练笑了:“我提醒没用，这孩子固执得很，不过他不是向来最听你话了，一天到晚三句话离不开马尔福先生说，真没想到，哈利你居然这么恋家，这才几天不见你的马尔福先生，以后那要是职业联赛出国可怎么办。”

“怪我，都没怎么让他离开过我的视线，他小时候被遗弃过，没有安全感。”

教练点点头，没再说什么，去跟别的家长说话了。

哈利这才探出脑袋:“我没有被遗弃过，先生只是把我弄丢了一次而已。”

德拉科取过长椅上的毛巾，擦了擦哈利满头的汗，虽然一大部分已经完美地在他肩上蹭干了。

教练在那边吹哨了，集合进行带球训练。哈利还依依不舍地在德拉科掌心蹭了两下，这才磨磨蹭蹭前去集合。

德拉科看见哈利左右的队员跟他说话，看起来是开他的玩笑，因为哈利很快在对方后脑勺拍了一巴掌，又被教练瞪了一眼，这下几个男孩才立正站好。

哈利的控球能力很强，但是德拉科也注意到他精力总是不集中，就像小时候教他折纸一样，目光飘忽不定，总是在走神，然后球就会被蹬飞。

教练也发现了这一点，把哈利拎出来教训。

“波特，你可不是这个水平，今天怎么回事？因为马尔福先生来了想跟他回家？”

哈利双手背在身后，低着头挨训。

德拉科有点看不下去，站到场边冲哈利招了下手，教练允许他过去，哈利一溜小跑跑到德拉科面前。

“对不起，先生......”

“不用对我道歉，如果不喜欢我们就回家，没关系的，但是当初不是你说觉得成为一个前锋很帅的吗？”

哈利点点头，他想成为一个厉害的前锋，他想要马尔福先生的目光都在自己身上，他也想要做先生的骄傲。

“我不会走的，每个礼拜我都会来，比赛我也会去看，所以，不要担心我不在，我永远都在看得见你的地方。”德拉科温柔地拍了拍哈利的脑袋，“去吧，小前锋，让他们看看你的厉害。”

哈利安下心来，先生说得没错，他永远都在自己看得见的地方。

扎比尼家的小公子降生了，德拉科带着礼物去医院探望。

“潘西你现在看起来就像是壁画里的圣母玛利亚。”

德拉科站在床脚，看潘西抱着怀里一团粉乎乎的小肉团笑得一脸慈祥。

“呵，她进产房的时候还不忘记要化妆，因为那样拍出来照片好看。”布雷司坐在床边给潘西削水果。

“嗯，没让你给她涂指甲油已经是母性的光辉了。”德拉科觉得潘西怀里皱巴巴的小婴儿太丑了，实在是难以跟她的形象匹配上，于是他移开了目光。

“就你多嘴。不过说真的，德拉科，我现在明白你为什么领养了小孩以后全心都扑在他身上了。”潘西注视着怀里的宝宝，柔声说，“你看他多小啊，只能依赖着我，我就是他的全世界。”

德拉科起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，心想说别把这团生物跟哈利比。

“匀一匀，匀一匀，宝贝，还是把你的世界匀出来一点给我。”布雷司端着切好的水果坐到潘西身边喂她水果。

德拉科为眼前的景象翻了个白眼。

“别翻白眼了，波特明年就该上大学了吧，你这个孤寡老人，就打算一辈子这样子下去？我还以为那个贝克能够搞定你呢，结果你给人伤到美国去了。”

“你现在有孩子给你操心了，就别再操心我的事了。”德拉科露出一个假笑。

“叮”手机里传进一条讯息，德拉科从口袋里拿出手机一愣。

信息来自哈利，可是今天不是周三，训练营里应该不能用手机。德拉科连忙点开信息。

「先生救我。」

德拉科二话没说，转身就往外走。

“诶？马尔福，家里着火了？”布雷司在后面扯着嗓子喊了一声，德拉科没有理他，布雷司跟潘西嘀咕，“一准又是波特出事了。”

德拉科坐上车，吩咐司机直接开去训练营，他从刚才开始就打不通哈利的电话，教练的电话也没接，德拉科心急如焚。

哈利是不是犯病了？德拉科脑海里立刻出现一副哈利逮谁抱谁的画面，衣领箍着他喘不过气。

还是像上次在韦斯莱家那次一样？是不是做噩梦了？更可怕的是......德拉科不敢想，他怕极了，他后悔让哈利离开自己身边，这七年中哈利什么时候离开过他这么久。

训练营的保安不让他进，说不是探视的时间，家长不得入内。

“直接开进去。”德拉科攥紧了手杖上银制的蛇头。

训练营的大门只是普通的铁丝门，司机得了指令，先是向后退了一点，然后一脚油门撞了进去。

绕过球场开到后面的住宿楼下，楼上的少年们被动静吸引纷纷往下看。

“诶？哈利！这不是你的马尔福先生吗？”一个眼尖的男孩儿认出下车的男人，转头朝里喊。

先生来了？还到宿舍楼下来了？哈利跑到窗边，正听见德拉科在底下喊:“哈利！”

“先生，我在这儿！你等等，我这就下来！”

哈利踩着拖鞋往楼下跑，跑到德拉科面前一把抱住他:“先生怎么知道我想你了，先生怎么进来的？”

“这位家长！你不能这么硬闯进来，你这样我会告诉教练把他劝退训练营的！”保安终于从后面追了上来，司机把他拦住了。

德拉科抱着哈利好半天才回过神来，悬着的心才算是放下。

“我看到你给我发的信息了，没事吧？”

“信息？”哈利也懵了，今天不是周三，他没有拿到手机啊。

“怎么回事？马尔福先生，你不能这样公然违规，还请你出去配合我们这边保安的工作。”

教练终于赶到现场，宿舍楼上楼下闹成一片。

德拉科往上看了一眼围观热闹的男孩们。

“有人偷拿了哈利的手机。”德拉科拿出自己的手机，打开最新的信息给教练看，“我要知道是谁。”

哈利也凑上去看，看清楚了消息以后把德拉科抱得更紧了。

教练立刻去保安室调监控，哈利牵着德拉科的手站在后面，凑近他的耳边小声安抚他:“先生不要怕，我没事。”

“嗯。”德拉科握紧了哈利的手，目不转睛盯着监控屏幕。

两个少年偷偷摸摸趁教练不在，溜进办公室，摸出哈利的手机。哈利认出来了，是上次对抗赛跟自己踢对手的队员，经常挖苦哈利有daddy issue。

“我去叫他们。”教练也认出来了，转身去找人。

德拉科想了一下，悄悄问哈利认不认得这两个人的手机。

两个少年跟着教练进来的时候没太当回事，看见哈利挤在德拉科身边还嘲笑他是小猫终于找到主人了。

两人长得很高，比哈利高出一头多，跟德拉科差不了多少。

“他们踢什么位置？”德拉科没理两个男孩，直接问教练。

“前锋。”教练不明白这个有什么关系，但是本能的察觉到马尔福气场变了。

“前锋是哈利，那他们就是那两个替补，我说的没错吧。”德拉科冷冷的说。

“也不能这么说......”

“技不如人所以要靠这种卑劣的手段，是不是我走以后打算散布什么流言，企图联合其他队员孤立哈利？”

哈利从来没见德拉科这么生气，是那种由内而外散发的压迫感，让人不寒而栗。

“这种队员，我看不要也罢，教练你看着办吧，这俩和哈利只能留一个，我不相信你有能力确保哈利的安全。”

教练一脸为难看着德拉科。

“凭什么？波特有什么了不起的。”

“闭嘴。”教练恼怒地训斥到。

教练知道，马尔福是所有家长里最了解队员情况的人，他来训练场的次数最多，马尔福敢开这个口自然是他心里清楚得很，哈利的水平远远在这两人之上。

“教练，这里又来两个家长，问为什么开除他们家孩子。”保安领进来两个家长。

两个少年脸色都青了。

“我相信教练能够处理好，明天早训前我会带哈利回来，那时候我要听到满意的答复。”德拉科转身带哈利离开训练营。

回到庄园，德拉科让哈利去洗漱，运动员要保证充足的睡眠，这么一折腾已经要到哈利规定睡觉的时间了。

哈利洗完澡顶着毛巾，热气腾腾的推开德拉科的卧室。

“怎么了？”德拉科正靠在床边看书。

“先生......晚上我能跟你睡吗？”哈利扒在门边小声问。

德拉科点点头，哈利坐到床边，德拉科拿过毛巾给他擦头发：“刚才被吓到了？”

“有一点。”哈利侧过头透过毛巾看德拉科，“从来没见先生这么生气过。”

“又没跟你生气，你害怕什么。”德拉科笑了。

“感觉这样的先生有点陌生，就有点害怕了。”德拉科把毛巾搭在一旁，哈利扑在德拉科身上，“但是我好高兴先生来了，我好想先生。”

太黏人了。哈利从来都没提出过要跟德拉科一起睡的要求，就连那次被绑架以后最害怕的时候也没有。德拉科半倚在床背上想，哈利就这么趴在他身上蹭来蹭去。

“把头发吹干赶紧睡吧，明天还要早起。”

“先生就这么确定教练会留下我吗？”哈利抬起头问德拉科。

“当然，你可是球队的金牌小前锋。”

先生骨子里是很骄傲的人。哈利放下吹风机，甩了甩干爽的头发钻进被子。

德拉科洗完澡回到房间，哈利已经睡着了。德拉科轻轻地躺上床，关了灯，感受到热源，哈利很快就靠了过来。

“喜欢......先生......”

德拉科听见哈利梦呓了两声，然后贴着他又睡过去了。

刚刚德拉科走在哈利身后，出门的时候听见其中一个少年啐了一口，低声辱骂了一句：“一个money boy, 装什么清高，只会找自己的suger daddy撑腰。”

哈利从来不在外面掩饰对自己的依恋，就好像他完全不在乎别人的说法，活在自己的世界。

但是德拉科不得不重新开始思考这个问题，哈利对自己的依恋已经超出正常范围太多了，真的只是简单的依赖吗？

黑暗中德拉科能够清楚地听见哈利的呼吸声，还有贴在自己身侧渡过来的体温。

如果这孩子有超出他所以为的情感，自己能承受得了吗？

第二天哈利就回到了训练营地，那两个欺负哈利的少年没有被训练营开除，不过教练把他们调离了队伍，停训半年，算是跟哈利他们这一组岔开了。

德拉科接受了这个处理方案，对他来说，那两个人怎么样与他无关，只要不影响哈利就行。

看着哈利走进训练营的背影，德拉科心情有点复杂，他担心还会出现类似的情况，但是他不能真的只是因为担心哈利受伤就永远庇护着他，这跟囚禁有什么区别。

布雷司突然收到一条信息，他怀疑今天撒哈拉天降冰雹，死海捞出鱼群，北极冰川融化，他举着手机冲着潘西说：“真是邪门了，马尔福那家伙还能春心萌动？”

潘西看着屏幕上的单词，每一个都认识，怎么就看不懂这条信息的意思呢？

「喜欢一个人是怎么样的？」

虽然潘西一直在致力于给德拉科安排相亲对象，但是她已经习惯了这样的模式，就是德拉科根本不会动心。

“真想见识一下是哪位大神让这块石头开花，真新鲜。”布雷司又看了一遍消息，自言自语道。

潘西思考许久，忽然意识到什么。

“是波特。”

布雷司被妻子的言论惊掉了下巴：“你再说一遍？”

“一直以来我们都把波特当成是小孩看待，但是现在波特已经16了，你不明白吗？”

“16岁那也是未成年的小屁孩，违法啊！马尔福明明自己遭遇过这些，他不会吧？”

“你想哪里去了！我是说，那小鬼一直黏在德拉科身边，德拉科对他又百依百顺，这小鬼会对德拉科动心再正常不过了吧！而一旦波特向德拉科表白的话，你觉得德拉科会拒绝他吗？”

布雷司想都没想：“不会，马尔福会答应那小子任何请求。”

夫妻俩好像突然得知了一个秘密，对着德拉科这条信息不知道作何感想。

德拉科不是喜欢坐以待毙的类型，他决定要自己找出问题的答案。

他需要解决的问题是——

「喜欢一个人是什么感觉？」「相互喜欢的人最后一定会结成伴侣吗？」以及「两个人在一起是否一定要以喜欢为前提。」

潘西猜得一点都没错，德拉科在想，如果哈利真的朝他表白了，他会答应的，只要让哈利开心的事情，他都会去做的。

只是他依然不确定，自己这样是否会伤害到哈利。

他甚至发消息去问贝克。

「当时你说你喜欢我，是想要得到同样的答案吗？但是那两年，你没有问过我这一点，我们相处不是也很开心吗？喜欢就有这么重要吗？」

「看来小保镖真的成功了啊。」

「什么意思？」

「哈利一直都喜欢你。」

「但是为什么？」

「你知道万有引力吗？世界上任何两个物体之间都是相互有吸引力的，距离越近，引力越强。」

「你的意思是我跟哈利距离太近了让他产生了喜欢我的感觉？」

「我是说，对于人来说，吸引力最直接的表现就是喜欢，我当然希望你也能喜欢我。」

德拉科似懂非懂。

但是如果他没有把哈利领回来呢？如果哈利没有在他身边长大，哈利是不是不应该喜欢上自己？德拉科从来不觉得自己是一个好的伴侣选择。

为期三个月的封闭训练就快到结束的时候了，这也意味着正式的联赛要开始了。

这是哈利第一次参加大型比赛，教练对他予以厚望，所有人都在期待他的表现，哈利在房间里焦虑得来回踱步。

德拉科端来一杯热牛奶敲了敲他的门框。

“觉得紧张？想跟我聊聊吗？”

哈利停下脚步冲德拉科点点头。

“先把牛奶喝了，温度刚好。”

哈利乖巧地把牛奶喝完，放下空杯子，然后向德拉科伸出手臂:“抱。”

“小猫。”德拉科调笑一句，坐在床边，让哈利能够舒服得抱着自己。

喝过热牛奶，哈利坐在德拉科怀里心情渐渐平静下来，手指缠着他的长发玩。

“先生留长发是因为接触障碍没办法忍受理发吗？”

“最开始是，现在已经习惯了。以前头发太长了只能让多帮我修剪发尾，这几年其实已经能够接受理发了。”不知道从什么时候开始，德拉科变得能够接受礼节性的肢体接触了，这个过程好像就这么自然而然就完成了。

“有一点好奇先生短发的样子。”哈利偏着头开始想象，如果先生是短发的话，一定也很英俊。

“我记得有照片，我找找。”

德拉科转上三楼主卧，那里曾经是卢修斯和纳西莎的房间，他已经很久没有进去过了。

哈利站在门口打量着这个陌生的房间，房间被打扫得一尘不染，所有东西都没有动过，就好像主人只是出了趟远门而已。

房间正中间挂着一张全家福，一个梳着小背头的男孩儿站在父母中间一脸傲慢。

“嗯，这是11岁生日那天拍的。”德拉科抱着手臂站在相框前面，他都快忘了自己以前是这幅模样，但是画面一下就把他拉回了儿时的记忆。

“先生？你......哭了？”

“啊？没有。”德拉科背过去迅速扯衣袖摸了一把眼睛，“我记得有一个相册的。”

德拉科从书架上找出一本相册，坐在床边，哈利靠近了他身边来看。

“母亲每年都给我拍了照片，都放在这本相册里了。”

哈利翻看着相册，都是他不曾见过的先生的模样。

小小的德拉科穿着可爱的海军衫坐在地上玩积木，藕段一样的手臂和肉嘟嘟的小脸，冲着母亲笑得眉不见眼；

然后稍大一些的男孩梳起背头，跟卢修斯站在一起，装出一副小大人的模样，眼睛看天，下巴看人；

再后来小男孩就长成了英俊的少年，柔软的发丝散落在额前，眼神里有几分戏谑，嘴角挂着一丝坏笑。

哈利没有把相册翻到最后一页。他知道，最后一页的德拉科15岁。

他把相册合上，放在一旁。

“怎么了？短发让你失望了？”德拉科想笑着打趣一下，但是有点笑不出来。

“先生短发好看，跟长头发不一样，我就是......有点遗憾，感觉短发的先生好像看起来更开心。但是不管怎么样我都喜欢先生。”哈利转身抱住德拉科。

“这样的我你也喜欢吗？”德拉科抱着怀里的少年，他听见自己的声音有点发颤。

“喜欢，我最喜欢先生了。”哈利圈紧了他的先生，先生的声音听起来很难过，哈利后悔了，他不该提起这个话题，不该把先生带回到不好的回忆中。

“可是如果......如果没有发生那样的事，我不会是现在这个样子，你也不一定会认识我，你确定你喜欢我吗？”

“先生你知道万有引力定律吗？”

“世界上任何物体之间都是相互吸引的，距离越近，引力越大？你有没有想过，只是因为离我太近了，才会产生这样的错觉？”

“不，既然世界上任何物体之间都是相互吸引的，那就说明，不管先生在哪，先生变成什么样，我都一定会喜欢先生的。”

这一刻，哈利忽然觉得万有引力也没有那么糟。

15岁那一年开始，在德拉科心中，喜欢就沦为一个不怎么光彩的词，他难以理解喜欢一个人到底应该是怎样的。

他讨厌自己，他恨自己，他觉得自己整个碎掉了。

这样的他怎么能去喜欢一个人呢？又怎么可以被人喜欢呢？

是哈利的出现，一点一点把他粘了回去。

“再说一次。”德拉科抱着哈利，眼睛抵在他肩膀上。

“我最喜欢先生了。”心脏像是一瓶被剧烈摇晃的汽水，快乐的气泡“嘭”地顶开了瓶盖，“先生我喜欢你，喜欢你，一直都喜欢你。”

德拉科哭了，他不是早就明白，这么长时间以来，哪里是哈利依赖他，根本是他离不开哈利罢了。

“喜欢。”哈利听见德拉科的声音，颤抖着，好像用了很大的力气才说出来一样，“我也喜欢你。”

“我好高兴。”哈利觉得自己快要飞起来了，“先生，我太高兴了。”

原来这就是喜欢吗？为他的一句话心肝脾肺肾都疼，又为他一句话五脏六腑都觉得暖洋洋的，心跳过速泵出过多的血液，让人头晕。德拉科有点明白了，为什么所有人对表白心意趋之若鹜，明明是把心交出去这么危险的事情，可是一旦被对方接住了，是这么幸福。

就像是所有人都渴望逃离地心引力，却又觉得站在地面上最安全。

“那先生可以跟我在一起吗？”哈利决定趁热打铁，小心翼翼地问。

“还不行。”德拉科抬起头，认真地看着哈利。

哈利低下头，他觉得委屈，明明先生已经明白他的心意了，他这还是第一次被德拉科拒绝。

“就只是暂时，还不行。”德拉科看小孩瞬间像是被霜打了似的整个人都缩下去了，赶紧补充了一句。

哈利不甘心:“先生是担心我不能专心比赛吗？那等我拿下冠军，先生可以答应我吗？”

“不，不是因为这个，况且比赛，我只要你踢得尽兴就好，不必担心输赢。”

“那是为什么？我不明白。”

“你还小，有些事......有些事还不行。”

德拉科耳根爬上可疑的红晕，哈利惊奇地看着眼前的一幕，然后才反应过来，一瞬间脸爆红。

“不是的！”哈利张口半天，舌头打结，说不出半个字来，索性一头藏进德拉科的胸膛，“不是的，就只是，我只是，哎呀！”

德拉科看着怀里语无伦次的少年，只露出一个红红的耳尖，他的哈利太可爱了。

“那......那我可以，可以要求一个吻吗？”哈利红着脸仰起头，最后挣扎到。

德拉科想了一下，最后落了一个亲吻在哈利的脸颊上。

虽然不是哈利想的那样，但是......没有但是，哈利突然直起身子，身子向前倾，搂着德拉科的脖子，对着他的嘴唇亲了过去。

德拉科睁大眼睛挣扎了两下，可是哈利两条手臂缠着他的脖子不放，德拉科看着近在眼前的男孩闭着眼，睫毛贴在下眼睑上轻颤，嘴唇上还沾着奶香。

“先生，不要推开我。”哈利贴在德拉科的嘴唇上轻声请求，用舌尖轻轻地舔舐他的唇瓣。

这是少年的初吻，某种意义上来说也是德拉科的初吻。

轻轻浅浅地尝试像是若即若离的蝴蝶，柔嫩的触感惹得人心尖发痒。

这是德拉科从未有过的体验，有种陌生的冲动涌上心头。

“先生......”

哈利被德拉科按住后脑勺，亲吻变得侵略，哈利有些换不上气来。

“喜欢。”德拉科用牙齿细细啮咬着哈利的唇瓣，喃喃自语。

够了，够了，太超过了，哈利觉得自己的心跳好吵。

牵手，拥抱，亲吻。人类常用来传达爱意的方式。

德拉科厌恶和人肢体接触，不知道对方抱着什么样的目的，也不知道对方之前接触过什么，皮肤的触感和人的体温让他感到恶心。

被母亲抱在怀里，牵着父亲的手，甚至是跟别的小孩一起在草地上踢球，久远得仿佛上辈子的回忆。

德拉科坐在隔间里看哈利在球场上比赛，阳光照在少年飞扬的发丝上描出一层金边，哈利真的是活成了他想象的样子。

“没想到这小子踢球是真猛。”布雷司撑在栏杆上往外探着身子，在他印象中波特就只是个会在马尔福身边蹭来蹭去撒娇的小狗，“控球能力是真不错啊，就是合作意识差点。”

“能赢不就好了。”德拉科看了一眼屏幕上的分板，3：0领先，“不过这也就是第一场能这样，下一场就该被防得死死的了。”

“你看起来一点都不着急？这么傲气的小前锋输了可是要哭鼻子的。”

“球赛哪能一直赢。”

哈利输得起，他还年轻，且不说日后的路还很漫长，哪怕是当前的小组赛输个一轮也无所谓，这是他自己的路，他要自己去经历过才明白。德拉科的目光追着哈利的背影，他会成为一个优秀的前锋，到时候，全世界的目光都会聚集在他身上的。

他和自己不一样，他总要学会去和这个世界相处。

比赛的终场哨吹响，哈利所在的球队自然是大获全胜，哈利激动地朝德拉科缩在的方向挥手，跑下场想去找他，没想到迎上教练不怎么高兴的脸。

“波特！我说了，让你收敛一点！这才是第一场小组赛，赢了也没有什么值得高兴的，你知道这意味着下一场比赛会更加艰难吗？你的个人风格太明显了，下一场所有人都会防着你，你连拿球的机会都没有！”

哈利觉得委屈，球赛不就是应该拼尽全力吗？

“把他交给我吧，教练。”德拉科微笑着从看台上走下来，来到场边。

哈利三两步从教练身边逃开，窜到德拉科面前。

“先生也觉得我不应该这样吗？”哈利低着头闷声闷气地说。

“不，我觉得你的表现好极了。”德拉科看着哈利立刻抬起脑袋，祖母绿的瞳孔被阳光照得透亮，德拉科似乎看见他脑袋上那对无形的耳朵都支棱起来了。

“教练说我应该收敛一点的。”哈利瘪了瘪嘴。

这么傲气的小东西怎么可能会受得了忍住自己的锋芒？

“他怕你一下子爬得太高了会摔下来，但是你知道如果害怕摔下来最好的办法是什么吗？”

“一直向上爬？”

德拉科迎着阳光笑了：“对，一直向上爬。”

一直向上爬，逃离地心引力，成为星星，那样就不会坠落了。

哈利所在的小组顺利闯进决赛，德拉科抬头观察了一下观众席最顶上一排坐着的球探。

“哇，德拉科，你剪短发了！”

德拉科收回目光，看见贝克从楼梯上走进隔间。

“没想到你真来了，我还以为你随便说说的。”德拉科冲他笑了一下。

“我给小东西找的训练营我当然要来看，还有，停止发射你该死的魅力，我好不容易才不会对你心动，你再笑一下我又要跟你的小保镖抢人了。”贝克冲着德拉科双手比叉，夸张地大叫，“看在上帝的份上！你短发也太迷人了！”

“你要是能抢得过早抢走了，现在小保镖怕是快变成小情人了还差不多。”布雷司吹了声口哨，和潘西一起走进观众台，“我靠！你谁？！”

“闭嘴，扎比尼，你不说话没人把你当哑巴。”

“我投降，你的小前锋看起来很紧张。”布雷司立刻转移了注意力。

德拉科早就看见了，哈利在场上热身，一直在左顾右盼。他思索片刻，扔下一句“失陪”，转身走下看台。

“先生......”哈利是真的有点忐忑，教练说全英国最好的球探都来了，这是他最好的机会。

德拉科没有说话，拉着哈利走到看台下面的视线盲区，吻了他一下。

“幸运之吻够不够。”德拉科冲着呆若木鸡的少年笑了一下。

“不够，还要，先生抱我一下，我害怕。”哈利反应过来，决定给自己争取更多的利益，不容分说扑进德拉科的怀里。

如果有人从旁边路过不慎多往里面看了一眼，一定会大跌眼镜，多新鲜啊，整个赛季的风头最旺的明星前锋居然私下里是这么个模样，感情球场上那股子“鬼见愁”的冲劲都是假象吗？报告组委会，我要举报，这里有人使用兴奋剂。

举报无效，意见驳回，这只是人家爱的鼓励。

“不要害怕，最坏的结果不过是输了一场比赛而已，你还有后面整个人生。”德拉科轻拍着哈利的后背。

“是和先生一起的人生。”哈利抬起头，在德拉科唇角啄了一下，“先生短发的样子比我想象的还要好看。”

一天前，德拉科决定去剪掉长发，哈利听了为此上蹿下跳。

“这么激动？”德拉科坐在椅子上，发型师给他围上布，拿出自己的工具箱。

“有点舍不得先生的长发，养了这么多年，但是又觉得很新奇。先生为什么忽然决定剪短发？”哈利终于搬了张椅子过来坐在德拉科身边，缠着他的手指玩。

为什么决定剪短发？德拉科看着镜子里的自己也在问同样的问题。

是因为看了哈利青春洋溢的模样，觉得忘记了过去的自己太久想要找回来？

还是因为忽然想要改变造型开启一段新的人生？

或者只是因为听见哈利说得那句先生短发的样子很好看？

发型师手里的剪刀发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的响声，一缕一缕的头发飘落下来。

哈利捡起一缕长发:“先生你知道在东方有一个说法吗？头发代表着情丝，我在东方文学选修课上听说的，很多时候在他们看来，剪头发和斩断过去的情愁，开始新的生活有关。”

“是吗？你知道的还挺多。”德拉科笑着拂去哈利手上的头发，“我哪有什么愁。”

有的。哈利心说，也许先生这次真的放下了。

当天夜里，德拉科梦见自己回到了15岁，生日那天，卢修斯送了他一颗足球，他在阳光下放肆地奔跑，大笑，最后累得躺倒在草地上，是任何礼仪中不被允许的那样。

“去享受你的比赛，小狮子，那是你的舞台。”德拉科掐了一下哈利的脸颊。

德拉科脸上的笑容几乎让哈利失神，原来先生远比自己想象中的还要迷人。

哈利跑回球场，是的，先生说得没错，有什么好害怕好担心的呢？他和先生还有一整个余生要过，现在，他只是要去赢下这场比赛，然后告诉先生——

“我爱你，比每一个上一秒都更爱你。”


End file.
